Sakura no Tenshi
by Hattori Mici
Summary: "Tentunya pasangan jiwa atau soulmate Zanpakutou milik Sakura..." Ujar Tsunade sembari melirik Sakura/"...soulmate Zanpakutou mu Sakura?" Tsunade balik bertanya pada Sakura/ Sakura memejamkan matanya" Tensa Zangetzu...Uciha Sasuke..." jangan lupa baca dan ripiuuu :) Arigatou ...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

Fic pertama ku bener – bener super duper ultra guejeeeeeee... hehehe yang ini aku harap enggak terlalu gaje kayak yang pertama. Selamat membaca

Uciha Sasuke seorang _nuke-nin_ telah berhasil dibawa kembali oleh Uzumaki Naruto sang calon Hokage. Kembali kedesa tercinta... Konohagakure.

" Aku seakan tak percaya..." Ucap Naruto diperjalanan pada seorang gadis cantik bagai bunga sakura

" Hm?"

" Aku tak percaya... Sekarang Sasuke telah pulang... Ya kan Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Sekarang kau mau langsung pulang Sakura-chan?"

" Tidak Naruto, aku akan membawakan Sasuke ini..." Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat tinggi kantong plastik berisi bahan makan.

"...Kau mau ikut Naruto?" Sambungnya.

" Maaf, Sakura-chan, aku ingin sekali ikut, tapi aku harus pergi kekantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi kita tadi hehehe" ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran khas rubahnya.

" Bukannya sudah kusuruh kau melaporkannya tadi siang?!" Sahut Sakura terdengar suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat sang lawan bicara bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan ha-habisnya aku malas bertemu nenek itu, aku sebal setiap bertemu dengannya aku selalu diceramahi panjang lebar"

Pleetakkk!  
"_Ittai_! Kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan! Sakit tau!" Pekik Naruto merasa kepala durennya dijatuhi tangan seberat 10 ton*sannaroo!*

" Hhhh! Sudahlah Naruto cepat sana kau pergi! Ini sudah telat 5 jam! Dari kita pulang misi! Naruto Baka!"

" Ba-baiklah Sakura-chan"

"Hhhh Naruto...Naruto... Aku jamin kau tak akan pulang malam ini"

Akhirnya Sakura telah sampai di tempat tujuannya... Uciha Mansion.

_'Emh, Sasuke-kun sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah makan? Tapi...'_ Sekejap pikirannya teringat gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender yang entah kenapa belakangan ini begitu dekat dengan sang pujaan hatinya belakangan ini... Sakura menggeleng

_'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh begitu... Hinata-chan adalah gadis yang baik, lagi pula ia tau kalau aku selalu menyukai Sasuke-kun... Sudah ah mendingan aku masuk dulu'_ pikirnya sambil tersipu

" _Tadaima_!" Tak ada Sahutan

"Sasuke-kun? Kau didalam?" _'Apa Ia dikamarnya ya...'_  
Di pintu Kamar Sasuke. Sakura samar-smar mendengan suara-suara... Suara seorang gadis  
_'Mungkin teman Sasuke-kun'_  
Krieet...  
.Deg

"Hi-hinata-chan, Sa-sasuke kun..." Tanpa sadar barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa terjatuh berserakan dilantai. Hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia sedang melihat secara langsung Sang pujaan Hati tengah memangku mesra seorang gadis yang kau ketahui sebagai sahabat mu sendiri.

" Sedang apa kau wanita jalang!-" hardik Hinata ketus  
Jleb. Hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan kunai beracun. yang Ia rasakan. Melihat orang yang kau suka bermesraan dengan gadis lain, ditambah cacian tak berperikemanusiaan oleh Sahabat yang kau percayai.

"Ke-kena..."

"-Dasar wanita tak tahu malu! Puas kau menggangu kami eh?! Iya kan Sasu-kun?" Sambungnya, jemari lentiknya mengelus lembut pipi mulus seorang Uciha Sasuke.

Ctaaaaarrr!. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah dengan ribuan bintang mendadak mendung disertai hujan deras, petir menyambar-nyambar. Seakan mengetahui perasaan seorang Sakura saat ini.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Membuat perasaan sakit Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

_'Kami-sama... Kuatkan lah Sakura'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan...

" Maafkan aku telah menggu kalian... Selamat malam" ujarnya dengan lancar, diakhiri dengan ber-ojigi rendah.

SHIIING... Deg!  
Hinata dan Sasuke tersentak bersamaan mereka yakin, telah melihat tatapan sangat tajam dari Sakura walau ditutupi oleh helaian rambut halusnya. Sekilas mereka dapat melihat ukiran huruf romawi kuno dimata kirinya. Ilusi? Kau meragukan kelebihan mata klan Uciha dan Hyuga? Kalau aku... Tidak!

Daaassshh! Sakura berlari menerobos hujan yang lebih tepat disebut badai. Ia berlari dan berlari hanya satu tempat tujuannya... Tempat Hokage.

"Aku mohon Tsunade-sama... Aku mohon..."

" Hhhh... Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Terima kasih... Tsunade-sama..." Sahut Sakura tersenyum. Senyum palsu diatas hatinya yang perih.

Mata hari bersinar cerah, burung pipit bersiul merdu, sungguh kete-  
"TSUNADEEEE-SAMAAAAA!"

-nangan yang damai. Suara cempreng Naruto menghancurkan segalanya.  
" KAU AKAN MEMBUAT GEDUNG INI RONTOK NARUTO!" Sahut sang hokage tak kalah kerasnya.

" Ma-maaf Tsunade-sama... Tapi..."

" Tapi apa Naruto?!"

" Kenapa Tsunade-sama memberi Sakura-chan misi lagi?! Dia kan baru pulang kemarin dengan ku... Aku saja belum dapat misi!"

" Hhhh... Itu tugas Sakura Naruto!"

"Tapi... Biarkan aku menyusulnya!"

"Tidak! Ini adalah tugas _medic-nin_ seperti Sakura Naruto!"

"Hhhh, baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi berapa lama Sakura-chan pergi misi?"

"1 bulan"

"APAAA?!"

"Huh! Dasar nenek tua menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Kau akan membuat gendang telingaku pecah dobe"

"Iish! Teme coba kau pikir bagaimana aku tidak kesal sih! Masa Sakura-chan sudah pergi misi lagi?! Padahal dia kan baru pulang kemarin!" Ucap Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menerapkan mode 'masa bodo'

" Kau dengar sih tidak teme!"

" Hn."

"Ck! Kau ini"

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Besok tepat enam bulan telah berlalu. Sejak hari itu, entah berapa kali Naruto pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menanyakan kabar kepulangan Sakura, tapi hasilnya tetap . hari ini juga, Hyuga Hinata terkena racun mematikan, racun magis. Racun yang sangat sulit diobati. Bahkan Tsunade-sama sang hokage, konon dikatakan sebagai _medic-nin_ terhebat didunia perninjaan era ini, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

" Bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama! Sakura tak kembali Hinata terkena racun aneh! Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Naruto mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya didepan Tsunade,Shizune,Ino,Sai,Tenten,Neji,Sasuke,Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"..." Tsunade hanya terdiam

" Tsunade-sama pasti sudah tahu kan tentang medic-nin yang konon menyamai kehebatan anda, apa salahnya kita meminta bantuannya kan?" Kata Ino memberi saran  
Tsunade tersenyum " Ya,sudah saatnya kita memanggilnya"

"Hm? Kelihatannya Anda sudah mengenalnya dengan baik?" Sahut Neji, tak jeran dia memiliki indra dan perasaan yang begitu tajam. Sekali lagi Tsunade tersenyum

" Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya... Dia murid kesayanganku...  
Haruno Sakura..."

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

A/N : Di Fic ini, aku akan membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis, sebeumnya maaf buat Hinata FC yaa *plaak* sedangkan aku akan menonjolakn Sakura disini, soalnya aku fansnya Haruno Sakura juga Sasusaku lover#banyakomong *bekep*. Teyus di Chapter depan aku akan menggunakan atribut dari berbagai anime kayak punyanya Tite Kubo-senpai(Bleach) de el el.

Fic ini aku persembahan buat senpaiku yang telah memberi semangat dan sarannya Arigatōu senpai :

** Dei`Re-kun**

** SRZ**

** Nadialovely**

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : buat Hinata FC'disini saya membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis'typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

"Hm? Kelihatannya Anda sudah mengenalnya dengan baik?" Sahut Neji, tak heran dia memiliki indra dan perasaan yang begitu tajam. Sekali lagi Tsunade tersenyum

" Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya... Dia murid kesayanganku...  
Haruno Sakura..."

.

.

"Sa-sakura...? Tsunade-sama?" Ujar Ino terkejut. Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto, kau ingin bertemu Sakura dan menyembuhkan Hinata kan?" Kata Tsunade, mimik wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah kau boleh menjemputnya, tempatnya berada di Pulau Yamazakura... dibalik 2 Pegunungan 1 Bukit dan 2 desa terpencil kearah Matahari terbit. Untuk mendampingimu aku mengirim 1 pasukan yang terdiri dari 6 chuunin , Neji! Tenten!Ino!Sai!Naruto! Dan kau Sasuke! kalian akan menjemput Sakura secepatnya!" Ucap Tsunade bijak dan begitu jelas.

"Baik!" Sahut semuanya serempak dan bersemangat kecuali Neji dan Sasuke.

Setelah berlari 3 hari tanpa henti akhirnya mereka Sampai di Pulau Yamazakura. 3 hari tanpa henti? Yup! Tsunade sengaja memilih chuunin yang memiliki stamina yang bagus, untuk mempersingkat waktu perjalanan.

"Wow, ternyata ini yang membuat nama pulau ini Yamazakura... Banyak sekali pohon sakura, padahal sekarang memasuki musim dingin, kenapa masih tetap  
berbunga? Hebat sekali" kata Tenten terkagum-kagum

"Umh, aku tak tau ada tempat seindah ini..." Sahut Ino

"Kalian jangan terlalu jauh... Aku akan memasang kekkai, untuk berjaga-jaga" Ucap Neji tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau memasang kekkai tingkat 3 untuk menutupi cakra kita? Bukannya terlalu berlebihan? Cukup tingkat 1 atau 2 saja Neji!" Cecar Tenten

"Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?" Sahut Neji. Wah-wah kalau sudah berantem ama Tenten keluar dah sisi cerewetnya*plaak*

"Huuh! Terserah kau saja!" Kata Tenten menutup sesi berantem kali ini. Yang lainnya cuma cengo ada yang mangap ada yang geleng -geleng. Uciha Sasuke? Jangan ditanya! Tetep stoic kan!? Tu anak idup ya? *chidori!*

"Tunggu, aku merasakannya, Sakura berada didekat sini" Kata Neji mulai serius"Dimana Neji?! Ayo kita kesana!" Ujar Naruto meletup-letup."Tenanglah Naruto! Kita kesana!" Neji memberi perintah. Semuanya sigap berlari lalu bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, tetap dengan posisi tidak  
berjauhan.

"Itu..." Seketika semua mata membulat. Sekarang dihadapan mereka disuguhi pemandangan seorang gadis berambut bublegum sepinggang, berdiri diatas tebing batu dengan seragam anbu dan katana yang tersemat dipunggungnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, terlihat menikmati semilir angin lembut diikuti kelopak bunga sakura yang menyapu wajahnya, membuat kesan yang begitu dramatis. Cantik. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mengilustrasikan seorang Haruno Sakura 'yang telah lahir kembali'

"Keluarlah..." Satu kata keluar dari bibir ranumnya, suara yang terdengar bagai nyanyian malaikat surga membuat sekelompok chuunin konoha begitu terkejut apa lagi ia tau kalau Neji memasang kekkai tingkat 3.

"Ba-bagaimana... Bis-"

"Tenang! Mungkin ada orang lain selain kita disini" potong Neji, Ia berbicara begitu tenang, walau ia sempat terkejut juga dengan itu sekelompok orang tidak, lebih tepat puluhan orang berpakaian aneh keluar dari  
semak-semak, dari pakaian mereka diketahui kalau mereka adalah sejenis ninja penjahat seperti perampok atau yang lainnya.

"Hahaha! Aku yakin akan segera ketahuan oleh Nona Sakura yang tersohor dan begitu cantik" ujar salah seorang kelompok perampok itu, kelihatannya ia adalah ketuanya. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa diam Nona Sakura? Oh kau tahu ya apa yang ku inginkan hm? Tidak,tidak! Aku tak akan merampokmu, aku tak tega melakukannya pada Nona yang begitu cantik! Aku punya satu penawaran, aku dengar kau belum punya pendampingkan? Hahaha! Jadilah istriku Nona Sakura! Hahaha" ucap perampok itu dengan tawa gaje. Bener-bener cari mati ni orang. Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau terdiam lagi Nona Sakura?! Apa aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan hm?!" Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Cih! Ayo kita bantu Sakura-chan! Masa beraninya keroyokan dengan gadis sih!" Kata Naruto berang.

"Naruto! Tenanglah! Kita amati dulu perkembangannya jika Sakura sangat membutuhkan kita. Barukita bertindak!" Sahut Neji tenang.

**Back to Sakura :**

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Nona Sakura!"

Sett sett. Puluhan kunai dan suriken dilemparkan kearah Sakura.

Syuuuu...

Sakura melompat begitu ringan dan mulus. Membuat semuanya tercengang. Tubuh Sakura terlihat begitu ringan seakan ada sepasang sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya.

Tap! Sakura tersenyum lembut. Membuat semuanya...

. . .Blush

...Klepek-klepek! Lihat sampai Tenten dan Ino pun ikut blushing! Lihat-lihat! Sasuke ada semburat tipis dipipinya! Lihat!*lebay*

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu tuan... Tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik" Sahut Sakura dengan suara merdunya

"Begitu... Tapi! Eh! Tak akan ku biarkan kalau Nona Sakura tak ku miliki tak akan ada yang memiliki Nona hahaha!" semuanya cengo. Dasar ketua perampok aneh! Eh tapi kenapa suasana mendadak mencekam begini! Wah ternyata tuh ketua bener-bener melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dasar enggak adil, seorang gadis lawan 20 perampok wew! Semua perampok mengeluarkan senjatanya yang beracun.

"Heeyaaah!" Semua serentak menyerang Sakura dari berbagai arah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghindar, melompat keatas tebing. Lalu mengeluarkan katananya, Dalam keadaan normal, pedang ini berbentuk biasa seperti katana pada umumnya. Namun pada tahap shikai,katananya akan berubah bentuk; dari ujung gagangnya terbentuk pita panjang berwarna putih. Seluruh bagian dari pedangnya baik mata pedang, gagang, maupun pita, terbuat dari es dan berwarna putih.(pikirkan pedang Rukia Kuchiki).

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" Sakura lingkaran di sekitar musuh, lalu membekukan apapun yang ada dalam lingkaran itu dari tanah sampai langit dan menghancurkannya

.DEG!

Sekali lagi kelompok chuunin konoha dibuat tercengang.

"Ke-kekuatan ap-apa itu...?" Tanya Ino bergetar.

"Ja-jangan katana it-itu..." Ujar Tenten tak kalah bergetar

"Ada apa dengan katana itu Tenten?" Ucap Neji mencoba tenang.

"Ka-kalau ak-aku tidak salah... Nama pedang itu ad-adalah Sode No Shirayuki..." Sambung Tenten.

"Sode No Shirayuki?" Tanya Sasuke yang kelihatannya tertarik. Bagaimana Ia tidak tertarik, kalau mengenai katana Ia pasti begitu antusias,apa lagi mempunyai kekuatan aneh seperti mengangguk.

"Sode No Shirayuki... Adalah pedang milik Rukia Kuchiki, seorang Shinigami" Ujar Tenten mulai tenang.

"Shinigami? Atau dewa kematiankan?" Sai angkat bicara. Tenten mengangguk, Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana?" Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar.

"Loh masih ada orang lain lagi Neji?" Tanya Naruto

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Tapi terlihat jelas perubahan raut wajah Neji, Ia terlihat berkeringat dingin.

"Neji?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kita keluar..." Akhirnya Neji angkat bicara

"Eh?" Sebelum yang lainnya angkat bicara Neji lebih dulu menarik teman-temannya serempak. Jadi terlihat menyembul bersamaan.

"Ha-hai Sakura-chan..." Sapa Naruto canggung.  
Sakura tersenyum lembut, membuat yang lainnya kembali blushsing ria.

" Lama tak jumpa... Naruto,Neji,Tenten,Ino,Sai, Sasuke" Sekejap Sasuke tertegun, Ia kira Sakura tidak akan berani menyapanya, apalagi menatapnya secara intens seperti sekarang.

" Kyaaaa... Sakura-chan! Aku rindu padamu!" ujar Naruto, Ino, Tenten bersamaan sambil menerjang Sakura.

SIING! TANGG!

Suara pedang bersahutan. Sebelum mereka bertiga mencapai Sakura, lebih dulu ada 1 pemuda tampan dan 1 gadis manis berpakaian anbu, yang menghadang dengan pedang bersilang, seperti melindungi Sakura.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya sang gadis berambut biru keunguan dengan bunga yang tersemat cantik dirambutnya

"Loh seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu tauk!" Ujar Ino sewot

"Anda tak apa Sakura-sama?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah bata berwajah baby tersenyum lalu menganguk. Kedekatan Sakura dan Pemuda ia membuat Sasuke geram. Kenapa eh Uciha?

"Sebentar...Sakura-sama?" Tanya Tenten heran dengan  
embel-embel sama pada nama Sakura

"Kau tak ta..." Sahut pemuda berwajah baby face, si baby face yang membuat wajah Ino dan Tenten memerah, pluss membuat dua pemuda dibelakangnya(Neji dan Sai) geram# wah, si Baby face buat semua cowok cemburu ria yah

"Ssttt... Sasori, Konan, ini adalah sahabat-sahabatku dari Konoha, bersikap sopanlah pada mereka..." Kata Sakura lembut

"Ha'hai Sakura-sama..." Sahut keduanya patuh.

"Ta-tapi Sakura, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan..." Ucap Ino

"Bicara? tentu, mari kita bicara dirumah ku" sahut Sakura dengan senyumnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan mereka telah sampai di rumah Sakura. Rumahnya sungguh indah dengan hampir keseluruhan warna rumah berwarna putih bersih. Sakura lalu mengantar tamu-tamunya keruang tengah.

"Konan, buatkan mereka segelas ocha ya?" Kata Sakura

"Ha'hai Sakura-sama" sahutnya sambil ber-orjigi rendah

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Ujar Sakura serius.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin kami  
bicarakan denganmu Sakura-chan!" Ucap Tenten memegang lembut tangan Sakura yang putih.

"Benar Sakura-chan! Aku juga ingin menanyakan, kenapa Sakura-chan pergi lama sekali! Nenek tua itu bilang kau pergi misi!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum

"Maaf Naruto"

"E-eh tidak perlu minta maaf begitu Sakura-chan" sahut Naruto canggungSemuanya terdiam berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara ketukan pintu memecah kesunyian diruangan itu.

.

"Maaf mengganggu Sakura-sama." Kata seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Sakura menggangguk.

"Ngobrolah dulu, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku harus pergi dulu, tak lama hanya sepuluh menit hm?" Kata Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Yang lainnya mengganguk

"Hey kau rambut merah,nama mu Sasori kan? Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Neji, sembari menyeruput ocha yang baru saja disuguhkan.

"Emh." Sasori mengangguk"Sebernarnya Sakura itu siapanya kalian, hingga kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama sepertiitu?" Tanyanya lagi. Yang lainnya pun menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"Kami adalah pelayan, pengikut sekaligus sahabat Sakura-sama. Anda tak tau peranan Sakura-sama didunia perninjaan? Padahal Sakura-sama lahir di Konoha dengan kalian" jawab Sasori agak ketus.

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele"

"Sakura-sama bukan hanya milik kalian atau warga Konoha saja..."

"Hm?"

"...Sakura-sama telah merangkap sebagai Shinobi 5 negara besar, Ia banyak membantu dalam masalah luar maupun dalam 5 negara besar tersebut"

"Ha? Ap-apa Sakura... Berarti memiliki 5 kewarganegaraan sekaligus begitu?" Ucap Tenten terkejut

"Tepat sekali!"

Tiik

Tiik

Tiik

"BYURRR! Uhuk!uhuk! Ap-apa?!apa Kau bilang?!" Tanya Naruto lemot

"Itu adalah kenyataan" kata Sasori lagi. Kaget. itulah yang dirasakan 6 chuunin konoha ini.6? Sasuke juga? Yaiyalah siapa juga yang enggak kaget? Author aja kaget.

"Hm. Aku dengar kemampuan Sakura dalam bidang kesehatan juga sudah menyamai  
Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino antusias

"Menurutku, Sakura-sama sudah 2 tingkat diatas Tsunade-sama itu" ujar Sasori. Ino merasa heran dan bangga pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak dalam waktu hanya, hanya,hanyaaaaa! 6 BULAN! Sakura sudah secantik dan sehebat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sode no Shirayuki itu?" sekarang giliran Tenten angkat kaki, eh maksudnya angkat bicara.

"Hm, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sode no Shirayuki adalah pedang milik Rukia Kuchiki seorang Shinigami. Coba pikir... Apa bisa orang biasa bisa menggunakan pedang itu sembarangan, apa lagi merubahnya ke tahap shikai?"Sasori balik bertanya. Semuanya berpikir dan menggunakan logika masing-masing. Dan akhirnya si cerdas Uciha bungsu angkat bicara.

"Kecuali ia adalah seorang Shinigami" ucapnya datar.

"Hm, hampir tepat. Sakura-sama adalah titisan langsung Rukia Kuchiki,Shinigami devisi ke-13"

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi selama ini Sakura tidak pernah memperlihatkan kekuatannya?" Ujar Ino tak percaya

"Karena, kekuatan dan pedangnya telah disegel, segel itu akan terbuka pada saat Sakura-sama menginjak umur 17 tahun. Sode no Shirayuki pun disegel dipulau ini."

"Tadaima!" Itu Suara Sakura.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan!/Sakura-sama"

"Sakura! Ada yang mau ku tanyakan" ucap Neji cepat.

"Nanti saja Neji, kalau kita sudah sampai di Konoha, sepupumu lebih membutuhkan kita sekarang" ucap Sakura tenang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau. Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino kaget. Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang Ino. Naruto! Neji!Sasuke!Sai!Ino!Tenten! Kita kembali ke Konoha! Sasori! Konan! Kalian ikut kami!" Perintah Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu sigap. Memerintah pasukan sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya. Tak hayal itu membuat Neji dan Sasuke tercengang.

"Baik!"

Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi di Konoha? Berhasilkah Sakura menyembuhkan Hinata yang terkena racun magis? Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya... Sampai jumpa jangan lupa Ripiu ... Kalau ada yang kurang jelas boleh PM akuyah...*plaakk*

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : buat Hinata FC'disini saya membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis'typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

~Balas Review dulu ya^^~

**Gyuururu-kun** : Yos! Arigatòu Gyu-kun sarannya sangat membantu^_^

** .77** : Arigatòu sudah ripiu, Emh, Hinata PMS? Mungkin, tapi ada alas an tersendirinya kok Erica-chan. Oh iya Erica-chan aku enggak pantes dibilang senpai, panggil Mici-chan aja yah hihihi

**d3rin** : Makasi d3rin-chan! Seneng banget deh dibilang keren ficnya*blushing* d3rin-chan jangan panggil aku senpai yah, belum pantes hehehe panggil Mici-chan aja jah J

**Ito Hitonari** : Arigatòu, udah dibilang bagus ficnya… emh, kecepetan ya? Aku juga ngerasa gitu, gimana caranya ngerem yah?hehehe Mici bakal belajar lagi Ito-senpai, makasi sarannya J

: Hehehe maunya bikin gitu novi-chan-?- enaknya panggil siapa ya? Arigatòu udah sempet ripiu :D

**Snow's Flower** : hehehe kaget ya? Sama, Mici juga kaget loh *plaak* terpesona ama senyumnya sakura? Mici juga ikut blushing loh. Arigatòu sudah ripiu J

**aguma** : Arigatòu aguma-san ini ide dari jaman beuhula, tapi baru kesanpaian sekarang nih^_^

~ sebelumnya maaf, fic kali ini jeleeek banget, semoga enggak ngecewain banget. SELAMAT MEMBACAAA *plaakk*

.

.

"Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang Ino. Naruto! Neji!Sasuke!Sai!Ino!Tenten! Kita kembali ke Konoha! Sasori! Konan! Kalian ikut kami!" Perintah Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu sigap. Memerintah pasukan sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya. Tak hayal itu membuat Neji dan Sasuke tercengang.

"Baik!"

.

.

Syung-syung dari kejauhan terlihat 9 orang ninja yang terdiri dari 5 pemuda dan 4 gadis. Melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Sakura-chan boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Ucap Tenten membuka pembicaraan

"Umh, tentu" sahut Sakura tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya

"A-aku ingin bertanya soal kekuatan ka-katanamu dan 5 kewarganegaraan mu saat ini Sakura-chan" jawabnya takut-takut

"Hm. Tak perlu takut begitu Tenten. Pasti Sasori yang menceritakannya ya...?" Kata Sakura melirik Sasori, yang dilirik hanya bisa menunduk.

"... Tak apa kalian adalah sahabatku, aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya" sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau membuat yang lainnya terseyum, eits! Kecuali Neji ama Sasuke.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, katanaku ku ini adalah Zanpakutou berelemen es bernama Sode no Shirayuki, lalu soal 5 kewarganegaraan itu memang benar adanya, Naruto kau pasti kecewa kan, saat aku tak menggunakan ikat kepala konoha?"

"Umh!" Naruto mengangguk cepat

"Aku menggunakan ikat kepala sesuai tempatku berada" ucap Sakura tenang...

"Tapi..."  
"Aku tetap mencintai Konoha Naruto..." Sambung Sakura. Membuat yang lain kembali tersenyum

Sekarang, mereka telah sampai di pintu desa tersenyum, akhirnya ia sampai di desa yang ia rindukan, tempat ia belajar,berteman,menangis... Dan menunggu... Lupakan! Ia tak mau lagi mengungkit masa lalu yang begitu pahit.

Sakura melangkah... Tempat tujuannya adalah... Kantor Hokage. Diperjalanan, tak sedikit warga yang berbisik, ssstt.. Mari dengarkan.

"Wah, itu kan Sakura-san ia cantik sekali ya!"

"Itu Sakura-nee, yang mengobatiku waktu ini! Dia sangat baik dan cantik!"

"Haruno-san! Sudah kembali! Sekarang ia menjadi seorang anbu ya?!"

"Sttt...stt.." Dan masih buuanyak lagi! #tebok

***Skip time***

"Tsunade-sama..." Suara merdu itu memecah kesunyian kantor hokage pagi itu.

"Sakura! Kau kembali!" Ujar Tsunade sambil memeluk murid kesayangan, yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu Tsunade-sama..."

"Tidak! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sakura! Aku tak pernah merasa di repotkan!" Ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

" Arigatōu..."

"Emh, awalnya aku tak mengenalmu loh Sakura! Hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan kau sudah secantik ini!"

"Tsunade-sama terlalu memujiku..." Ujar Sakura tersipu, melihat Sakura tersipu seperti itu membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencium pipi tembam itu. Tapi, gengsi kan? Ckckck, Uciha...Uciha...

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama, Dimana Hinata? Apa sekarang Ia dirumah sakit?" Tanya Sakura serius. Melihat itu membuat wajah Tsunade otomatis menyesuaikan.

"Tidak Sakura, Dia ada di ruangan sebelah kantor ini, agar memudahkan ku memantauan perkembangan kesehatannya"

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangannya Tsunade-sama? Apa ada kemajuan?"

"Belum Sakura, ternyata racun dalam tubuh Hinata... Diluar kemampauanku..." Ujar Tsunade lirih. Sakura mengangguk,

"Biarkan aku melihatnya Tsunade-sama" Kata Sakura. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu Sakura dan yang lainnya, masuk kesebuah ruangan dekat kantor hokage tersebut.  
Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut indigo, kulitnya sangat pucat, beberapa selang berisi cairan bening menempel pada tubuhnya, Sakura hanya memandangnya beberapa detik lalu mencabut selang-selang itu dengan sigap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" Ujar Neji setengah membentak.

"Neji!" Tsunade terdengar membela Sakura.

"Sstt" Sakura hanya menempelkan telunjuk dibibirnya, dengan tatapan tajam tanda 'jangan berisik atau keluar saja!' Seketika itu suasana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap, si Naruto yang cerewet pun ikut bungkam. Setelah selesai mencabut semua selang itu Sakura kembali berkata.

"Kalian semua yakin akan tetap disini?" Tanya Sakura tanpa berbalik.

"Umh! Kami akan menjagamu dan Hinata disini Sakura-chan!" Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian" kata Sakura lagi tanpa berbalik.

"Eh? Maksudnya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada tubuh Hinata, tak lama kemudian munculah ukiran huruf romawi kuno berlapis cakra hijau berkekuatan besar...

DsiiNnGgg... DEG! Semua mata membulat

'Ca-cakra ap-apa in-ini?!' Batin Neji

Bruuk... Bersamaan dengan itu Ino jatuh terduduk seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan ketakutannya terhadap pancaran cakra yang begitu besar. Sai yang sudah bersandar pada tembok segera menggendong Ino dan membawanya jauh dari ruangan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke yang memiliki cakra besar memang tidak terlalu tampak, tapi jika diperhatikan tubuh mereka telah dibanjiri keringan dingin, sama halnya dengan Tsunade, yang memiliki tenaga monster seperti muridnya itu. Kalau Neji dan Tenten? Sudah dari tadi kabur mengikuti Saino... Menuju ruangan yang lebih jauh, Konan dan Sasori sudah memasang semacam kekkai untuk mereka sendiri, walau begitu, tetap saja tak mempan dengan paparan cakra sebesar itu.

Mari kita intip pasangan NejiTen dan SaIno#plaak  
"Kau tak apakan Ino-chan?" Ucap Sai masih tetap memeluk Ino.

Ino menganguk "Sai-kun, ca-cakra itu... Milik Sakura-chan?... Bagaim..."

"Sttt, tenangkan dirimu Ino-chan..." Kata Sai menenangkan, sembari mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Ino.

"Hey, sepertinya sudah selesai, cakranya sudah tak terasa, mari kita kembali" kata Neji masih menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, lalu bergegas kembali keruangan Hinata.

Diruangan itu, terlihat Sakura sudah selesai melakukan ritualnya, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum

"Ini, sudah selesai" dengan kalimat singkat itu membuat semuanya tersenyum senang, seakan melupakan ketakutan yang baru saja melanda mereka

"Hahaha, ternyata murid kesayangan ku ini, sudah jauh lebih hebat dariku sekarang" kata Tsunade, tersenyum.

"Tidak Tsunade-sama, anda tetap yang terbaik" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kau tak apa kan Sakura? Aku tak merasakan cakra mu sama seka.." Sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah lebih dahulu oleng lalu terjatuh, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Semua memanggil namanya. Tak lama Sakura dan Hinata membuka mata bersamaan. Emerlad dan lavender, Kristal dan mutiara. Saat Sakura membuka matanya, yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah, onxy... Onxy seseorang yang pernah menjadi tambatan hatinya, pernah? Berarti sekarang tidak? Masa? *bekep*Sedangkan sang Uciha bungsu tengah terjerat dalam keindahan, keteduhan dan kelembutan dari Emerlad sang Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! Kau sudah sadar!" Pekikkan Ino memecah suasana yang terjadi antara sang Onxy dan Emerlad. Suasana apa Author? Au ah, suasana apa ya? Suasana canggung kayaknya enggak... Masak suasana saling terjerat? *serbuu*

"Engh~" Hinata bangkin dari tidurnya, lalu duduk dibantu Ino. Yang pertama ditangkap indranya adalah pink, ya pink yang selalu mengusik perasaannya. Sakura Haruno sedang bersandar di dada bidang Uciha Sasuke, yang belakangan ini tengah memegang kunci hatinya. Ia terdiam, ia melihat keduanya begitu mesra... Mesraaa? Messraaa? Katanya?*diem! Author geblek!* lanjut...

"Sakura... Kau mengobati Hinata hingga seluruh sel-sel nya benar-benar pulih, bahkan membagi cakramu, agar ia dapat kembali bergerak tanpa rasa sakit sedikit pun?" Tanya Tsunade heran dan takjub.

"Iya, Tsunade-sama, aku tak pernah setengah-setengah dalam menyelesaikan tugasku" sahut Sakura tersenyum. Dibalas dengan tatapan dan senyum lembut Tsunade. Tapi, mendengar itu membuat Hinata geram.

"Heh wanita jalang! Jangan harap kau mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun! Dengan mengobatiku seperti ini! Hidup ku sudah bahagia dengan Sasuke-kun, tanpa ada kau disini wanita jalang!" Ucap Hinata dengan suara tinggi dan tatapan tak suka kearah Sakura.

"Hinata!" Bentak Neji dan Naruto  
bersamaan.

"Cih! Neji-nii kenapa malah membela wanita jalang ini eh?! Kau sudah terjerat olehnya juga ya?!"

"Nona jaga ucapanmu!" Kata Sasori, ikut membentak

"Hah! Berapa pria yang akan kau jerat heh wanita jalang!? Saat aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun, kau merebutnya dariku..."

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu Hinata!" Ucap Naruto keras.

"...saat aku sudah dekat dengan Sasuke-kun kau kembali ingin mengambilnya dari ku wanita jalang!" Terlihat wajah Hinata memerah karena berteriak. Ino yang shock hanya bisa menggeleng menahan air matanya, kenapa ia tak tahu kalau sahabatnya Sakura, harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Menunggu selama bertahun tahun, pada akhirnya sang terkasih diambil orang. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, Sakura tetap tenang.

"Cih! Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa berkata apa-apa kan wanita jalang! Mari kita bertarung! Aku ingin sekali memukul wajah tak tahu malu mu itu wanita jalang! Aku yakin kau tak akan beranikan wanita lemah!"  
Mendengar itu Sakura bangkit lalu tersenyum, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati... Hinata-chan"

"Tapi..." Terdengar Ino berbisik, bisikan itu hanya didengar oleh Sasuke, Neji,Naruto,Sai,Tenten dan itu Tsunade berkata.

"Yang ku kawatirkan bukan Hinata... Tapi Sakura. Cakra Hinata terasa stabil karena telah ditransfer cakra oleh Sakura, tapi cakra Sakura... Sama sekali tak terasa..."  
Mendengar itu membuat yang lainnya membulatkan mata, sedangkan Sasori dan Konan memasang wajah datar.

Entah kenapa lapangan yang biasanya dipakai ninja berbagai tingkat untuk latihan, mendadak ramai penuh sesak. Ada pertunjukan apa eh?

Sekarang tengah berdiri tegak ditengah lapangan, dua gadis manis saling berhadapan, dengan tatapan mencela, dan tatapan datar... Indigo... Dan Bublegum... Sekarang Hinata telah menggunakan jaket yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari, atau pun pergi misi. Sedangkan Sakura tetap menggunakan seragam anbunya tetapi beberapa pelindung sengaja ia tanggalkan.

Kau tahu? Semua tercengang melihat Hinata yang sekitar sejam lalu masih berbaring lemah diatas ranjang di salah satu ruangan di kantor hokage, sekarang sudah berdiri ditengah lapangan sembari memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Yang membuat semua orang 2 kali lipat tercengang adalah orang yang akan bertarung dengan Hinata yaitu... Haruno Sakura, ninja medis terhebat di dunia perninjaan era ini, yang diketahui telah mengobati si penantang... Hyuuga Hinata…

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di pertarungan antara Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata? Apa Hinata punya motif tersendiri tiba-tiba membenci sahabatnya sendiri… Sakura? Hal menakjubkan apa yang akan ditunjukan sang Cherry Blossom di chapter berikutnya? Ditunggu ya^^ … sebelumnya maaf ficnya sangat jelek,pluss aneh soalnya kurang pengalaman hehehe. Tapi… _Arigatòu Komento sa reta koto o kansha_ *senyum sejuta watt*

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : buat Hinata FC'disini saya membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis'typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini diseputaran lapangan Konoha, suasana menjadi begitu mencekam, burung-burung pipit yang bisanya bersiul riang sekarang entah pergi kemana, yang terdengar hanyalah gemerisik pohon dan desauan angin yang menambah kesan mencekam semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Neji! Coba kau amati perkembangan cakra mereka lagi..." Suara Tenten terdegar bergetar, menandakan kekawatirannya terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu.

Neji mengangguk "Byakugan!"  
Semuanya terlihat mengamati perkembangan kedua gadis yang sedang saling tatap tersebut, tak ada perkembangan sejak lima menit yang lalu, mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi itu.

"Ba-bagaimna mungkin..." Suara Neji yang biasanya terdengar tenang sekarang sedikit bergetar.

"Ke-kenapa Neji?" Tanya Tenten sembari mengusap lembut bahu Neji

Neji menarik nafas sesaat "Seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama, cakra Hinata begitu stabil, walau sedikit bergejolak karena, Emosinya yang kurang baik..." Kata Neji di timpali anggukan Tsunade

"Bagaimana Sakura?!" Suara Sasuke tersifat kekawatiran yang mendalam.

"...Makanya dengarkan dulu Uciha! Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti dengan tubuh Sakura, Emosinya begitu Stabil..."

"Stabil? Se-seharusnya emosi Sakura-chan yang kurang stabil karena dicacimaki seperti itu..." Suara Ino begitu bergetar dan hampir meneteskan air matanya lagi, dengan sigap Sai memeluk Ino penuh kasih.

"Lanjutkan Neji" kata Sasuke terdengar memerintah.

"Dan cakranya...benar-benar tak terasa... Sedikit pun, apa lagi Sakura dapat berdiri tegak tanpa cakra ditubuhnya..." Mendengar itu membuat semuanya tercengang lalu menunduk. Sedangkan Ino... Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti itu jalang?! Apa kau terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk lari dari sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan emosi yang tetap sama seperti tadi

"..."

"Bahkan berbicara saja kau tak sanggup, hah! Akan ku buat ini lebih mudah!" Selesai berkata begitu, Hinata dengan cepat bergerak, kecepatannya tentu tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa seperti kita. Sekarang Ia sudah didepan Sakura yang tetap pada tempatnya!

BUGH! Hinata memukul wajah Sakura dibagian pipi bagai porselen itu. Yang membuat orang tercengang...Sakura tetap diam...

"Dengan ini, apa kau akan mengakui kesalahanmu heh wanita jalang?!"

"Tidak Hinata-chan... Karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya" jawab Sakura tenang tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saku..."Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggumamkan namanya. Sedangkan Ino yang hanya mendengarnya, langsung beranjak.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita bicara" sekarang Ino sudah tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnnya. Sasuke diam tak menyahut tetapi tetap mengikuti Ino dari belakang, sedangkan yang lainnya cuma saling pandang.

Di tempat Ino dan Sasuke ...  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke merasa Ino sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau ingat?..." Tanya Ino ambigu

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah ambigu

"Di tempat ini, dibangku ini, dulu kau dan Sakura duduk, disini juga saksi bisu perpisahan kau dan Sakura kan?..."  
Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke tersentak

"... Disini juga kau meletakkannya saat kau buat ia pingsan saat mencegahmu pergi, kau tahu? Sejak itu Ia selalu termenung disini, Ia berlatih sangat keras agar saat kau kembali Ia tak akan menjadi beban buat mu dan Naruto...Sekarang Sakura memang terlihat kuat, tapi didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia begitu hancur dan rapuh..." Suara ino mulai terdengar bergetar. Mendengar semua itu membuat Sasuke kembali tersentak.

"... Kau ingin membuatnya bahagia Sasuke? Tapi caramu salah, itu akan hanya membuat Ia semakin sakit, dan pada akhirnya bukan Sakura saja yang terluka tapi juga, Hinata Sasuke..."

"Apa yang bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya

"Kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu, heh Uciha. Kau meragukan klan Yamanaka?" Ucap Ino menyeringai. Sasuke tertegun.

"Katakan padaku S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G. U-C-I-H-A!" Kata Ino membentak.

"Hn"  
Dengan itu, akhirnya si Uciha bungsu menceritakan apa yang ada dan menceritakan isi hatinya dengan si blonde sahabat Haruno Sakura

"APA?! Ternyata kau tidak pacaran dengan Hinata? Bahkan kau tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya? Dan bahkan ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap mencintai Sakura?!"

"Hn" jawab sang Uciha sekenannya

"Kalau kau mengatakannya dari awal ini akan jauh lebih mudah Sasuke..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Sakura terluka lagi... Aku merasa tak pantas untuknya... Aku ingin mengubur perasaan ku ini dengan membalas perasaan Hyuuga itu"

Ino menggeleng "jadi Hinata benar-benar menyukaimu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Hyuuga itu bilang,si dobe masih mencintai Sakura. Jadi ia merasa terhianati."

Sekali lagi Ino menggeleng "kenapa jadi serumit ini... Sebenarnya Naruto itu selalu mencintai Hinata, perasaan Naruto pada Sakura itu sebatas adik-kakak, Sasuke..."

"A-apa?!"

"Umh, Naruto bilang ia sendiri akan menjelaskannya pada Hinata, tapi sampai saat ini belum! Lama-lama aku tendang kepala durennya itu...! Ucap Ino berang

"..."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura, Sasuke? Kau akan membuatnya berpaling pada orang lain heh?"

"Aku... Akan menjelaskan padanya diwaktu yang tepat..."

"Hhhh... Cara kau bicara dengan Naruto sama saja! Tapi jika kau terlalu lama membuat Sakura dan Hinata seperti itu!? Aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri padanya!"

"Hn"

"Ck! Kau ini ayo kita kembali"

** Sakura_Hinata**

"Apa yang terjadi Tenten?" Tanya Ino

"Hhh, beberapa kali Hinata melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap diam..." Mendengar itu membuat Ino memandang Sasuke, yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk

"Hah! Kau membuat kesabaranku habis jalang!" Hinata lalu melempar sebilah kunai pada Sakura, Sakura tetap diamm! Dan...

.Jleeb.  
Kunai itu tepat menancap pada perut sebelah kiri Sakura, seragam anbunya sekarang tak ada gunanya karena Ia senganya melepaskan beberapa pelindungnya. Yang membuat semua orang tercengang dan tertegun... Sakura tetap diam! Hingga akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Sudah puaskah Hinata-chan?" Ujarnya sembari menyeringai lalu mengusap darah yang menetes pada sudut bibirnya dan mencabut kunai yang menancap pada perutnya tanpa kesakitan atau meringis sedikitpun.

.Steeb!  
Selesai mencabut kunai itu Ia lalu melempar kunai berlumuran darah itu kepohon disebelahnya hingga membentuk lubang yang cukup besar.

"Byakugan!" Hinata dan Neji bersamaan memasang jurus andalan klannya

"C-cakranya..." Ujar Neji dan Tsunade bersamaan

"Kenapa Neji?! Tsunade-sama?!" Ucap Tenten mendesak

"Cakranya... 10X lipat meningkat..." Jawab Tsunade

"A-apa?!" Semuanya terkejut, ada yang membulatkan matanya, ada magap kalau Author nyungsep dari kursi*gak nanya lage*

Sedangkan Hinata sudah bergetar ditempatnya sekarang, karena ia tadi sama sekali tidak merasakan cakra pada tubuh Sakura tapi sekarang...

"Giliranku Hinata-chan..." Selesai berucap, Sakura lantas mengeluarkan katananya itu.

"Zanpakutou Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, hakuren! Tarian gelombang putih!" Terciptalah gelombang es besar dari Sode no Shirayuki. Tapi, Sakura sengaja memperkecil gelombang es tersebut, hanya sebatas leher, Hinata. jadi Hinata tak bisa bergerak tapi tetap bisa bernafas.

"Katana apa itu?! Katana itu berelemen es... Para ninja jarang memiliki elemen es... Tanpa menggabungkan 2 elemen berbeda!"

"Katananya saat berubah Indah sekali!"

"Astaga padahal Sakura-san dibuat terluka seperti itu, tapi Ia tetap memperhatikan keselamatan Hinata-san! Sungguh mulia hatinya!"  
Itulah bisikkan-bisikkan warga Konoha yang menonton pertarungan antara Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata.  
"Arrrgh! Lepaskan aku wanita jalang!" Ucap Hinata saat Sakura mendekat.  
"..." Sakura hanya diam, tapi meneluarkan tabung berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan diujungnya terdapat jarum suntikan.  
"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan wanita jalang!"

"Stts... Tidurlah Hinata-chan, untuk...  
Sementara..."  
Steb. Bersamaan dengan habisnya cairan itu perlahan-lahan Hinata lunglai lalu tertidur, dengan sigap Sakura mencairkan es disekitar tubuh Hinata dengan hanya menyentuhnya saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?!" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Bawa dia Naruto... Dia perlu banyak istirahat" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Umh!" Naruto mengganguk lalu melesat pergi sembari menggendong Hinata.

"Sakura-chan kau tak apa?" Tanya Ino kawatir.

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak, aku tak apa Ino-chan"

"Tapi... Tadi aku melihatmu tertusuk kunai Sakura-chan! Lihat pakaianmu pun terkena darah! Coba anda lihat saja Tsunade-sama" Ucap Ino bersikeras. Saat Tsunade memeriksa Sakura terkadang wajahnya terkejut lalu tersenyum

"Tak ada luka sedikit pun" jawabnya sembari tersenyum

"HAAA?"

"Benar, Sakura adalah pengguna ilmu kidou, ia bisa mengekang, dan menyembuhkan, Sakura juga satu dari dua pemilik Zanpakutou..." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan

"Tsunade-sama bilang Sakura-chan adalah salah satu dari dua pemilik Zanpakutou, berarti ada satu lagi... Yang kutahu pemilik Zanpakutou hanya Sakura saja. Memang siapa pemilik Zanpakutou satu lagi?" Tanya Tenten antusias

"Tentunya pasangan jiwa atau soulmate Zanpakutou milik Sakura..." Ujar Tsunade sembari melirik Sakura

"...soulmate Zanpakutou mu Sakura?" Tsunade balik bertanya pada Sakura

Sakura memejamkan matanya" Tensa Zangetzu...Uciha Sasuke..."

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : buat Hinata FC'disini saya membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis'typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.

"...soulmate Zanpakutou mu Sakura?" Tsunade balik bertanya pada Sakura

Sakura memejamkan matanya" Tensa Zangetzu...Uchiha Sasuke..."

.

.

**Disini banyak penjelasannya dulu, semoga enggak bosen yah!**

Semua mata membulat, sedangkan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dibalik topeng stoicnya, tapi... Semua itu tak berfungsi akibat keterkejutannya yang luarrrr binasaaa*plaak*

Sakura melirik Sasori, Sasori pun mengangguk.

"Tensa Zangetzu adalah Zanpakutou berelemen listrik, dalam tahap shikai, katana akan berubah bentuk; Seluruh bagian dari pedangnya baik mata pedang, maupun gagang berwarna hitam.(pikirkan pedang Ichigo Kurosaki*bankai 3)" kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Tapi, setahuku Sasuke memang pengguna katana dan berelemen listrik, tapi Ia tidak pernah menggunakan katananya sampai tahap shikai seperti Sakura, apa kekuatan katananya juga disegel?" Ucap Neji

"Hm. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, kekuatan Sasuke tidak disegel seperti Sakura-sama, tetapi di tukar..."

"Ditukar?"

"Hm. Kedua pengguna Zanpakutou memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti ilmu kidou;pengekang, penyembuhan, dan Zanpakutou;elemen... Ditambah ilmu khusus yaitu Genjutsu. Sakura-sama pengguna ilmu kidou yaitu penyembuhan, Zanpakutou elemen es murni. Sedangkan Sasuke pengguna ilmu kidou, pengekang dan Zanpakutou elemen listrik..."

"Tadi kau bilang, pengguna Zanpakutou juga ditambah ilmu khusus yaitu genjutsu, yang ku tahu Genjutsu adalah teknik yang menggunakan chakra pada sistem saraf lawan untuk menciptakan ilusi. Orang yang bisa memakai Genjutsu adalah Sharingan level atas, seperti Uciha Sasuke, Uciha Itachi dan Kurenai Yuhi. Berarti Sakura-chan bukan pengguna Genjutsu begitu?" Ucap Tenten panjang lebar

"Hm. Tidak juga... Sakura-sama adalah ninja tipe Genjutsu juga, meskipun ia belum pernah memakai teknik genjutsu untuk menyerang"

"Apa?! Lalu bagamana soal penukaran Zanpakutou milik Sasuke?" Tanya Neji yang spertinya masih kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura salah satu pengguna genjutsu

"Benar. Jika Sakura-sama menggunakan Zanpakutou, Sasuke tidak. Jika Sasuke menggunakan Genjutsu. Sakura-sama tidak"

"Walaupun seperti itu sebernarnya Sakura mempunyai bakat Genjutsu yang seimbang atau lebih baik dari pemilik mata Sharingan, yaitu klan Uchiha yang legendaris dan Kakashi. Meski belum pernah dipakai oleh Sakura, kemampuannya telah diakui sampai keluar desa Konoha." Ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar itu semuanya tercengang. Sakura mempunyai genjutsu seimbang atau lebih baik dari pemilik mata Sharingan?! WOW!

Sasuke terkejut, tapi tersenyum dalam hatinya, entah kenapa ia begitu bahagia dan bangga. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis sembari melihat Sakura yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin lembut di atas pohon.

Sasori mengaguk "sebenarnya Sasuke..." Kata Sasori terputus semari menatap lurus Sasuke

"Kau bisa menggunakan Zanpakutou mu disaat tertentu, begitu juga dengan Sakura-sama dapat menggunakan Genjutsu pada saat tertentu pula. Tapi... hanya bisa dilakukan sekali saja, itu pun resikonya sangat besar... Taruhannya adalah... nyawa"

Gulp. Author aus nih *gampor* semuanya terdiam.  
Hup! Sakura mendarat ditanah dengan mulusnya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali" ucap Sakura. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengganguk.

"Sakura-chan... Kau akan tidur dimana malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemen ku?" Kata Ino

"Umh. Boleh ayo Ino-chan!"

"Aku ikut!" Kata Tenten menimpali

Sakura mengganguk senang, sudah lama ia tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dari Konoha.

"Sebentar. Sasori, Konan kalian akan menginap dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Engh~"

"Sasori akan tinggal dirumahku saja, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya" potong Neji tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

Sakura mengganguk lalu tersenyum "Konan ikut denganku saja ya!"

"Umh!" Angguk Konan semangat. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Sakura, kepribadiannya yang lemah lembut, pengasih dan tidak memandang tinggi atau rendahnya derajat seseorang.  
Ok! Akhirnya hari yang melelahkan itu pun ditutup dengan perbincangan para gadis konoha, percakapan antara si cowok rambut panjang dan si baby face, pluss si Uciha bungsu yang terkena insomnia.

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha, tapi tak secerah wajah si kepala duren yang satu ini.

"Kau akan terlihat semakin jelek dengan wajahmu yang berlipat seperti itu dobe"

"Huuh! Gimana aku gak sebel sih teme! Pagi-pagi begini sudah disuruh kekantor hokage, dan ketemu si nenek tua itu! Hhhh menyebalkan!

"Hn" percakapan kala itu ditutup dengan sepatah kata ambigu dari Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menuju kantor hokage atas perintah nyonya besar Tsunade. Ditengah perjalanan tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Ino, Tenten, Konan dan... Tap!  
Haruno Sakura! Seketika itu semua mata tertuju padanya... Sekarang Sakura telah menggunakan pakaian ninjanya, pakaiannya sekilas hampir mirip dengan pakaian Kurenai bedanya berwarna pink pucat ditambah strap hitam dibeberapa bagian, rambutnya yang sudah panjang digulung keatas menyisakan beberapa jumput rambutnya disisi kiri dan kanan hingga membingkai wajahnya yang manis nan ayu itu. Semua orang tertegun begitu juga Naruto dan Sasuke. Para pemuda yang melihatnya pun hingga lupa berkedip termasuk si pangeran es. Woy Sasuke jangan lupa kedip! *plaak*

"Err- Ohayōgozaimasu..." Sapa Sakura canggung, lalu tersenyum lembut. BLUSH! Semuanya memerah!

"O-Ohayōgozaimasu Sakura-nee!/Sakura-chan!/Sakura-san!/Haruno-san!" Sapa semuanya serempak! Udah direncanain ya? Kok mau barengan gitu? *banyak omong*

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura tersentak lalu tersenyum kembali. Mau tak mau Para Sahabat disebelahnya (Ino,Tenten,Konan)ikut tersenyum. Terkadang mereka merasa iri dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Etto, kalian mau kekantor Hokage juga?" Kata Sakura kembali sembari memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, walau saat memandang Sasuke hanya sepintas tak lebih dari seperdetik.

"Iya, kalian juga? Ayo kita sama-sama!" Ucap Naruto riang. Sedangkan empat gadis manis itu pun mengangguk.  
*skip time*  
Saat mereka sampai di ruangan Hokage, tempat Tsunade berada, disana sudah ada Tsunade,Shizune,Sai,Neji,Hinata dan Sasori. Saat Hinata melihat Sakura raut wajahnya langsung terlihat memerah menahan marah, apa lagi melihatnya datang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Tsunade-sama,Shizune-san,Neji, Hinata,Sai, Sasori" sapa Sakura sopan

"Ohayōgozaimasu Sakura-sama" Sahut Sasori. Tsunade dan Shizune tersenyum, Neji mengangguk, Sai dengan senyum anehnya, sedangkan Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura-san! sekarang Kau begitu cantik!" Puji Shizune.

"Arigatou Shizune-san, anda terlalu memuji" sahut Sakura rendah hati.

"Ehem, baiklah sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian misi!"

"Yahhh! Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan kan baru pulang kemarin! Kenapa dikasi misi lagi sih! Dasar kejam!" Sembur Naruto, Ino dan Tenten manguk-manguk, sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Diam kau Naruto! Baiklah aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 2 kelompok! Ino,Sai,Neji,dan Tenten kalian pergi ke Otogakure sedangkan Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto dan Hinata kalian pergi ke Kirigakure"

'Hhh, Tsunade-sama, sudah tau Sakura dan Hinata terlibat masalah kenapa malah dijadikan 1 kelompok!' Batin Ino

saat ini kelompok yang dikirim ke Kirigakure yaitu Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto dan Hinata tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju Kirigakure. Dengan kecepatan maksimum, tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai. Suasana begitu canggung, akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Err-Sakura-chan... Nanti memang kita akan melawan apa sih?"

"Hm, yang aku dengar ada wabah lebah aneh disini"

. Munculah perempatan di dahi Sasuke maupun Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mendecih.

"APA?! Kita dikirim misi untuk menghadapi lebah Sakura-chan?!" Ucap Naruto heboh dan gaje. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah tanah lapang dengan beberapa batu berukuran besar disekitarnya.

"Kata Nenek itu. Disini tempatnyakan Sakura-chan?" Sakura menjawab hanya dengan anggukan.

Nguuuuung nguung. Itu... Suara lebah! Ribuan lebah!

"Cih! Hanya melawan lebah?! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Dan kau wanita jalang! Kau diam dan tonton saja! Merepotkan!" Ucap Hinata  
Sembari menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tapi Hinata-chan itu leb-" suara Sakura terpotong pekikkan kencang dari Hinata dan Naruto. Disusul dengan ambruknya mereka bertiga. Hinata,Naruto,dan Sasuke yang cerdas kalah melawan lebahhh! Astaga!

"-ah beracun..."

"Sakura-chan tolong kami! Kami tidak bisa bergerak!" Teriak Naruto. Dengan itu Sakura sigap bergerak.

"Sasori! Konan keluarlah...!"

Krosak! Krosak! Syung! Sasori dan Konan keluar dan melompat dari salah satu pohon.

"...pindahkan mereka ketempat yang aman, jangan lupa gunakan kekkai lalu obati mereka!"

"Ha'hai Sakura-sama!"

Dengan itu Sasori dan Konan lantas mengangkat ketiganya. Dalam hati Naruto berterima kasih ada Sakura, Hinata mendecih, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Mereka hanya bisa memandanga sosok cantik berambut pink itu berjalan tenang ketengah lapangan penuh lebah beracun. Dengan ajaibnya lebah-lebah itu tidak berani mendekatinya, bahkan cenderung menjauh karena Sakura telah memasang kekkai terlebih dahulu, lalu sedikit berjongkok dan menyentuh tanah dibawahnya sembari tersenyum. Sakura bersiap mengeluarkan Taijutsunya.

"Heeiyaaa!" Craak! Crakk tanah pun terbelah dan menganga lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah semacam asap atau kabut yang membuat lebah-lebah itu seketika mati. Sakura berbalik menghampiri 3 kelompoknya yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah bisa bergerak?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya Sakura-chan! Tadi kau hebat sekali! Kenapa lebah-lebah itu bisa mati karena kabut itu?" Tanya Naruto antusias

"Itu karena didalam tanah ini terdapat asap yang mengandung racun yang dapat membunuh lebah-lebah itu. Dan asap itulah pantangan dari lebah beracun itu, sangat sederhana" sahut Sakura tenang.

"Cih! Jangan sok menggurui kami! Jalang! Dan jangan sok pahlawan!" Ucap Hinata congkak

"Nona!"

"Sudah Sasori,Konan. Hinata-chan... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan... Tolong jangan selalu mengataiku dengan kata hina itu, Hinata-chan... Aku sudah cukup bersabar" suara Sakura yang tadinya lembut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

Naruto diam, Sasuke bungkam.  
"Itu memang pantas untukmu! Hadiah karena kau seenaknya mengambil milik orang lain! Jalang!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tertap terdiam  
Sakura menundukan kepalanya  
"Cukup..."

"Cih wanita lemah tak tahu malu!"

"Aku bilang cukup!"

Duak! Sakura mendorong tubuh hinata hingga menghimpit pohon dibelakangnya tangan kiri Sakura mencekik leher Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan sebilah kunai yang tajam.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan Hinata?" Ucap Sakura sembari memiringkan kepalanya hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poninya. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Aaa akh!"

"Sakura! Hentikan!" Bentak Sasuke. Seketika itu juga mata Sakura meredup, tangannya mengendur dan kunainya terjatuh.

"Baiklah... Sasuke"

.Deg  
_'Saku...'_  
Sett. Sakura melompat kesebuah tebing batu, diikuti Sasori dan Konan. Sekilas ia memandang Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata tanpa berbalik. Sedang kan yang dipandang hanya bisa mematung.

Syuuuu...  
Akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang seiring dengan summonnya yang berupa ribuan kelopak bunga sakura.  
Syuuuu... Tanpa sengaja salah satu kelopaknya menyetuh lembut pipi mulus Sasuke, sekejap ia menutup matanya mencium wangi cerry yang begitu ia rindukan.

_'Saku... Bukan maksudku seperti itu Saku...  
Aku takut, takut kalau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dan aku tak mau membuat mu terjerumus kedalam lubang kegelapan seperti diri ku dulu. Saku... Maafkan aku...'  
_

Di Konoha.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!-" suara cempreng Naruto memenuhi penjuru dunia -?-

"APA NARUTO?!"

"-umh, Sa-sakura-chan dimana?"

"Hhh. Sakura sudah pergi misi"

"UAPA?!"

"Ha? Sakura-chan sudah dapat misi lagi?" Tanya Ino yang baru saja datang.

"Hm. Mungkin jika dikatakan misi, kurang tepat tapi ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Shinobi 5 negara untuk membantu kazekage Garra di Suna."

***

Seperti itulah keseharian Sakura. Belakangan ini ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya, kalaupun juga bertemu... Ia akan menghindar terutama jika bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk menemuinya. Tapi apa daya hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit.. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga tak terasa telah 2 bulan berlalu...

Tiba-tiba terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran yang begitu tak terduga. Banyak jatuhnya korban dari berbagai negara hingga penyerangan itu tiba di Konohagakure, sepertinya negara inilah yang diincar-incar oleh si penyerang, siapakah dalang dari penyerangan yang tak berperikemanusiaan ini? Sekuat apakah? Hingga dapat meluluh lantakan beberapa negara dalam satu malam! Jawabannya adalah ... Uciha Madara...

Akankah Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dkk dapat menghentikan Uciha Madara? Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya dadadah! *bugh*

A/N: sebelumnya _gomenasai_ baget yah! Chap ini jelek, tapi aku usahain biar lebih bagus! Hehehe. Oh iya, soal Sakura tipe ninja genjutsu itu sungguhan loh! Apa lagi  
Sakura mempunyai bakat Genjutsu yang seimbang atau lebih baik dari pemilik mata Sharingan. Sakura bener" keren kan!

Sebelumnya gomen jelek sankyu buat yang udah baca dan ripiu^^

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura no Tenshi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : buat Hinata FC'disini saya membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis'typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia mendengar Konoha adalah target utama penyerangan itu, ia segera melesat ke tanah kelahirannya itu, bersama dengan kedua pengikut setianya Sasori dan Konan.

Saat ia melangkahkan kaki keperbatasan Konoha... Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, disana-sini banyak bercak darah dan tubuh-tubuh ninja yang telah gugur, disekitar bangunan yang tadinya rapih sekarang telah rata dengan tanah,

SING! Ia merasakan banyak cakra di perbatasan selatan Konoha.

Seet! Tang! Tang! Terdengar bunyi senjata-senjata yang saling beradu. Disana terlihat teman-temannya dan seluruh warga tengah bertarung dengan tubuh penuh luka.

. Sakura melangkah cepat.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Ucap Ino parau. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Konan! Sasori! Bantu para medic-nin untuk mengobati ninja-ninja yang terluka!"

"Ha'hai Sakura-sama!"

"Ino, istirahatlah!"

"Ta-tapi..." Sebelum Ino meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura lebih dulu melesat kemedan pertempuran, sekitar 2 jam kemudian seluruh antek-antek Madara berhasil dikalahkan. Tinggal... Ketuanya saja... Madara...

Sakura memandang teman-temannya Naruto dan Sasuke memang terlihat masih sanggup bertarung, tapi pengelihatan medisnya menunjukan kalau mereka terkena racun yang tidak boleh dianggap enteng,racun inilah yang membuat cakra mereka terus menurun jika banyak bergerak. sekali lagi Sakura memandang warga-warga ninja yang lain mereka sebagian besar terluka parah. Lama ia berpikir... Hingga sang Uciha Madara bangkit dari singgasananya. Hah! Ia tahu inilah yang Madara rencanakan.

"Hahaha! Benar-benar payah!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke, seketika itu mereka menyerang Madara bersamaan.

Bugh! Bugh! Dengan mudahnya Madara membuat mereka berdua tersungkur. Ada apa? Naruto yang memiliki cakra tak terbatas berkat kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, terlihat begitu lemah tanpa cakra dalam tubuhnya. Kenapa ada yang mengusik hatinya? Hingga sang kyuubi enggan menampakkan kekuatannya?

'Ya! Sudah kuputuskan... Demi Konoha, Sahabat-sahabatku... Aku...'

Bugh! "Akh!"

"Aku..."

Bugh!

'Aku... Akan melindungi mereka!' Sakura bangkit...

"Sa-sakura-chan... Jangan men-mendekat... Akh!" Ucap Naruto tersedat.

"Tidak Naruto... Biarkan kali ini aku yang melindungi kalian..." Kata Sakura tersenyum, lalu memasang kekkai tingkat tinggi, membuat ukuran kekkai yang sangat besar untuk melindungi seluruh warga dan teman-temannya, Sakura melangkah membiarkan dirinya dan Madara diiluar kekkai. Semua mata membulat.

"Sa-sakura membuat kekkai setebal dan sangat luas ini... Begitu banyak menghabiskan cakra, dan sekarang ia ingin melawan Madara sendiri...Sakura..." Ucap Tsunade parau, diikuti tertunduknya semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Tidak! Jangan!" Teriak Naruto memberontak

'Cih! Aku jamin kau akan mati dengan mudah!' Ucap Hinata dalam hati

"Saku...Saku..." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto yang hanya mendegarnya, merasa begitu senang, senang karena ia tahu Sasuke ternyata selalu mencemaskan dan mencintai Sakura... Buktinya dulu saat enam bulan Sakura diluar Konoha Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh seperti biasanya jika ingin mengantarnya. Sasuke tahu kalau ia ingin menanyakan kabar Sakura ke Tsunade.

Diluar Kekkai.

"Hahaha... Apa Konoha dan kyuubi benar-benar lemahnya hingga mengorbankan mu gadis manis... Ini akan sangat mudah" ucap Madara

"Hm. Dan akan ku buat ini lebih cepat tuan."  
Kata Sakura terdengar dingin.

"Hah! Ternyata kau tahu diri juga gadis manis! Kau sudah tahu ajalmu sudah dekat ya! Ha! Baiklah akan ku izinkan kau lebih dulu menyerang hahah!"

"Baik... Jika itu maumu tuan..." Ucap Sakura sopan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu keluarlah puluhan huruf romawi kuno berlapis cakra campuran cakra berwarna hijau dan biru yang sangat besar

Dsiinggg. DEG!

"Ca-cakranya... Duapuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari pada saat Sakura mengobati Hinata dulu..." Ucap Neji. Semua mata membulat. Beberapa anak-anak sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Sa-sakura-sama... Jangan... Jangan lakukan itu... Kumohon... Hiks, jangan..." Ucap Konan menagis sesenggukan.

"Ad-ada apa Konan...?" Tanya Tenten gemetar.

"..."

Ctarrrr!  
Dengan itu keluarlah tiga naga putih atau yang tepat disebut soul colector dari lingkaran yang Sakura ciptakan.

"Itu..."

"Ap-apa!? Gadis in...!"

Ctarrrr! soul colector pertama terbang kearah Madara... Entah keajaiban atau apa... Dari soul colector itu terbentuk lingkaran hitam langsung menyerap Madara masuk. Bagai tertelan bumi, Madara hilang begitu saja, semua tercengang dan mengucek mata masing-masing.

"APA YANG-?! ARRRGH TIDAK!"

Soul colector kedua terbang mengitari kekkai yang dibuat Sakura seketika itu juga semua warga yang terluka sembuh totallll!

Soul colector ketiga terbang kesekitar Konoha sekali lagi bagai keajaiban... Bangunan-bangunan yang rata dengan tanah itu pun kembali seperti sedia kala...

Setelah ketiga soul colector itu menghilang, Sakura berbalik lalu tersenyum, anehnya lingkaran cakra itu tetap bersinar walau paparan cakranya tak sekuat tadi.

"Sa-sakura-sama..." Ucap Sasori

"Sa-sakura-chan ini... Kau... Kau sungguh hebat!" Ucap Tenten diikuti anggukan seluruh warga Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo buka kekkainya Sakura-chan! Aku ingiiin sekali memelukmu!" Ucap Ino bersemangat. Sakura hanya tersenyum

"Naruto... Kau bilang nanti ingin jadi Hokage kan?... Kau harus jadi Hokage yang hebat untuk ku dan semuanya!" Ucap Sakura lembut

"Tentu Sakura-chan!" Sahut Naruto berbinar

"Ino... Nanti kau harus memberiku banyak bunga hm?" Kata Sakura lagi

"Hahaha apa yang kau katakan sih Sakura! Tentu saja! Kau adalah Sahabatku... Dan Kau benar-benar berjasa untuk kami! Bahkan ribuan bunga lily putih kesukaanmu aku ku beri!"

Sakura tersenyum "Tsunade-sama... Anda telah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri... Terima kasih untuk segalanya"  
Tsunade hanya menganguk entah kenapa matanya sedikit memerah.

"Sasori... Konan... Terimakasih selama ini kalian sudah begitu perhatian dan setia padaku..."

"Sakura-sama..."

"Hinata-chan... Tolong jaga dan cintailah Sasuke dengan tulus yah!"

Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Naruto tercengang  
"Cih! Tentu saja!"

Sakura tersenyum sendu.  
"Sasuke... Terima kasih..." Mata Sasuke membulat

"Sa-saku... A-aku..."

Jleb.  
Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tertusuk sebilah pedang berhias berlian yang berasal dari lingkaran huruf romawi itu.

"SAKURA!"

Tubuh Sakura oleng, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tubuhnya... Dan seseorang itu adalah... KABUTO dan OROCIMARU!  
Semua orang yang masih terkurung didalam kekkai yang Sakura buat hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya.

"Sakura-chan!/Sakura-san!/Haruno-san!"

"Hahaha! tidak ada gunanya meneriaki orang yang sudah mati! Hahaha!" Kata Orocimaru dengan tawa gajenya.

"A-APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Hahaha! Sungguh sayang jika gadis cantik ini harus membusuk dibawah tanah! Lebih baik ia menjadi bahan percobaan ku! Baiklah selamat tinggal!" Selesai berkata begitu, segeralah Orocimaru dan Kabuto menghilang bersama angin.

"Hiks... Sa-sakura samaa! Hiks..." Konan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Konan! Katakan ke-kenapa... Kenapa ini?!" Ucap Ino dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Itu... Adalah... Genjutsu Sakura-sama... Dan imbalannya adalah ... Hiks..."

Semua terdiam... Tak lama kekkai berwarna crimson pucat itu pun pudar... Hujan... Langit bagai ikut menangisi sang Malaikat Sakura.

Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa Konoha menjadi kehilangan cahayanya, tapi itu tak lama semua warga Konoha bahu membahu mencari tempat Orocimaru berada. Sebulan kemudian usaha mereka membuahkan hasil... Orocimaru berada dimarkasnya di Otogakure  
Ada kabar bahwa Orocimaru telah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Dan saat itu juga tim yang telah dibentuk Tsunade yang terdiri dari Sasuke,Naruto,Ino, Tenten,Neji, Sai, Hinata, Konan dan Sasori segera melesat ketempat yang dituju.

(Suasananya saat Sakura pertama kali melihat Sasuke, tetapi keadaan sekarang ini berbalik)

"Aku sudah cukup lama menunggu kalian hahaha!" Ucap Orocimaru yang baru menampakkan diri dari balik tebing batu.

"Kau!" Kata Sasuke berang

"Oh! Lama tak jumpa Sasuke! Hahaha!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Kembalikan Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto

"Hahaha kyuubi, kyuubi, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menghidupkan gadis itu! Hahaha!... Sakura keluarlah!"

.tap munculah seorang gadis berambut bublegum berpakaian berupa dress putih, dan dipunggungnya tersemat tersemat katana...

"Hahaha pasti ini akan sangat menyenangkan!-"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura mengeluarkan katananya terlihat tatapannya begitu sendu. Sedangkan Sasuke entah dirasuki apa ia juga ikut mengeluarkan katanannya.

"Tensa Zangetzu!"

"Sode no Shirayuki!"

Hitam dan Putih. Listrik dan Es.  
Kedua katana itu berubah ketahap shikai. Secara bersamaan pula Materalisasi dari kedua katana pun muncul.

Materalisasi zanpakutou Sakura berupa gadis cantik berambut putih panjang, bermata emerlad, perwujudan hati sang putri khayangan. Tatapan matanya datar tapi jika diperhatikan begitu sendu.

Sedangkan Materalisasi zanpakutou Sasuke berupa pemuda tampan berambut raven bermata onxy perawakannya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke bedanya zanpakutounya terlihat lebih dewasa. Tatapannya mencerminkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

"-ha! Bagaimana rasanya melawan jiwa mu sendiri Sasuke!" Lanjut Orocimaru

"Itu... Zanpakutou Sasuke..." Ucap Sasori

"Tidak mungkin!"

Tsing! Tang! Kedua materalisasi menyerang satu sama lain.

Tes. Darah menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura.

Tes. "Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk. Darah. Ya, kelihatannya Sasuke terkena luka dalam yang cukup parah. Melawan jiwamu sendiri dan penggunaan Zanpakutou, yang seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan...

Kedua materalisasi itu menghilang.  
Sakura memasukkan katanannya. Lalu melompat lembut seperti biasanya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnnya ketempat Sasuke berada. Saat jarak mereka tinggal 30 centi saja, Sakura tetap bungkam, tapi mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedada bidang Sasuke, reflek Sasuke juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak darah di bibir Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, Perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ya sosok inilah yang ia rindukan, sosok ini jugalah yang ia butuhkan. Tapi kenapa ia malah menyia-nyiakan sosok manis ini, yang dulu selalu setia menunggunya?

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke diobati oleh Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu mencintai Sakura. Tapi entah ego apa yang merasuki dirinya... Cemburu. Ya, kecemburuanlah yang membutakan matanya, ia cemburu terhadap gadis baik hati berambut pink itu. Ia merasa marah karena merasa Naruto lebih terlihat begitu akrab kepada Sakura ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, kau tak tahukan Hinata? Perasaan Naruto kepada Sakura sebenarnya? Perasaan itu hanya sebatas Kakak-Adik, Hyuuga Hinata... Berarti Sasuke itu hanya pelarian mu semata eh Hinata?

**Back to SasuSaku**

Sasuke membuka matanya, karena merasa perasaan hangat itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Sakura berbalik menghadap Orocimaru.

"Maafkan aku tuan..."

Crasss... Sakura membunuh Orucimaru dan kabuto sekaligus yang lengah dengan mudahnya (sama saat Sasuke membunuh Orocimaru)

"Uhuk! Hah! A-aku tahu akan begini, uhuk! Akhirnya! Hahh... Tapi Sakura ka-kau juga akan... Uhuk!-"

"Mati? Ya... Aku akan segera meyusulmu tuan..." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Mendengar itu ikut membuat Orocimaru tersenyum tipis. Eh? Ada apa dengan Orocimaru? Apa hanya karena bersama Sakura selama sebulan membuatnya begitu dekat dan lembut pada si gadis pink ini? Sakura ternyata bukan hanya memiliki 1 keajaiban... Tapi jutaan keajaiban.

Syuuung. Orocimaru dan Kabuto perlahan menghilang, terbang menjadi abu. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke kembali.

"Saku aku..."

"Ssttt...-" Sakura memberi syarat agar Sasuke diam.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya diatas bahu Sasuke lalu berjinjit dan berbisik.

"Gomen... Karena aku... Masih mencintaimu... Sasuke-kun...selamat tinggal.."

.Deg! Mata Sasuke membulat.  
Dan... Syuuu... Sakura berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura.

"Tidak... Jangan! Jangan pergi lagi Sakura! Ku mohon!" Ucap Sasuke berteriak, tangannya tak sengaja menangkap sekelopak Sakura yang bersinar, Sasuke jatuh tertunduk, sekarang ia terlihat begitu hancur dan rapuh, tanpa jiwanya... Sode no Shirayuki... Haruno Sakura

"Sakura-sama...-"

"-Sasuke... Ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya" ucap Sasori.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Tunggu!" Kata Konan setengah berteriak

"Ada apa konan?" Ucap Ino parau, terlihat matanya membengkak karena sering menangis ia terlihat begitu kacau.

"Ki-kita... Bisa mengidupkan kembali Sakura-sama dengan kelopak ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya, berkat keturunan darah shinigaminya, tapi..."

"Ap-apa?!"

"Tapi apa Konan?!" Ucap Sasuke

"Proses ini memerlukan beberapa tetes darah manusia... Jika ini berhasil keduanya akan berhasil hidup, tapi jika gagal...-"

"Tapi ini sangat berbahaya Konan!" Ucap Sasori

"Lanjutkan Konan!" Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar memerintah

"Ji-jika gagal, Sakura-sama tidak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali, dan si penyumbang darah juga akan... Mati..."

"Biarkan aku saja!" Ucap Naruto

"Aku saja!" Kata Ino

"Tidak! Konan kita gunakan darahku saja! Aku adalah soulmatenya!" Kata Sasuke

"Umh! Tapi kita harus kembali ke Konoha..."

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai dikonoha. Berikut 'soul' Sakura yang berupa cherry bloosom petal, yang setia berada digenggaman Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade, melihat tim yang diutusnya telah tiba. Mengerti dengan keadaan Konan segera menghampiri Tsunade.

Terkadang terlihat ekspresi Tsunade yang berubah- ubah terkadang sedih, kaget bahkan sekarang matanya sudah terlihat memerah. Tak lama Tsunade bangkit lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Sasuke?" Tanyanya

"Tak pernah seyakin ini"

Mendengar jawaban dari bocah Uchiha itu, mau tak mau membuat Tsunade dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin kita bicara" ucap Naruto serius. Sembari menarik Hinata keluar, entah kemana. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya saling pandang.

"Ehem, baiklah Konan, kau bilang ritual ini harus dilakukkan di pagi hari dimana embun bertebaran, dibawah pohon Sakura yang tidak mekar, sehari setelah bulan purnama... Begitu Konan?" Tanya Tsunade

Konan mengangguk.  
"Emh, Kami-sama memberkati kita! Hari ini Bulan purnama... Kita bisa melaksanakannya besok pagi!" Ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Umh! Dan ditengah hutan Konoha banyak rumput segar yang menyangga embun dipagi hari disana juga ada pohon Sakura yang sudah sangat tua dan tak berbunga!" Sambung Tenten. Jangan dipungkiri sudah, Tenten memang sangat tahu seluk beluk hutan Konoha, karena ia sering berjalan-jalan sembari berlatih bersama kekasihnya... Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cowok cantik. Hyuuga Neji

"Bagus bersiaplah semua!" Ucap Tsunade

Tap. Naruto dan Hinata kembali dengan wajah merona dan tersenyum sumringah. Err- tunggu Hinata... Sudah kembali seperti dulu! Jemarinya yang bertautan, kepalanya yang selalu tertunduk dan wajahnya yang memerah jika dekat Naruto.

"E-eh! Hi-hinata-chan!?" Ucap Ino heran. Atau lebih tepat disebut... Bertanya?

"I-iya... I-ino-chan?" Sahutnya. Su-suaranya sekarang kembali lembut dan terbata!

"Ke-kenapa ini?!" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Hhh. Akhirnya-akhirnya heh bocah rubah! Akhirnya kau katakan juga eh! Coba kau katakan lebih dulu! Masalahnya kan tidak serumit ini! Dasar baka!" Ucap Ino

"Ma-maafkan aku Ino-chan hehehe"

Bletakk!

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku Ino-chan!"  
Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya

"Heh! Itu saja tak pantas untuk mu! Baka!"  
Kata Ino bersungut sungut

"Hey-hey ini kenapa sebenarnya heh?!" Tanya Tenten tak mengerti

"Tanya saja kepada si rubah ini! Eh tapi...-"  
"Selamat datang Hinata-chan!" Sambung Ino sembari memeluk Hinata, Tenten yang masih bingung pun ikut memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk pun tersentak lalu tersenyum.

"A-aku tahu... Ha-hanya minta ma-maaf pada Sakura-chan... Tidak a-akan membuat luka dihatinya se-sembuh ka-karena ku... Aku... Maaf kan aku Sakura-chan..." Ucap Hinata bergetar.

"Sudah-sudah Hinata-chan itu sudah berlalu..." Kata Ino menenangkan padahal suaranya juga ikut bergetar.

"Hiks... Sakura-chan..."

"Sa-sasuke-kun... Ma-maafkan aku... Hiks"  
Ujar Hinat lagi

"Hn."

Semua tersenyum, akhirnya satu masalah selesai.

***skip time***

Hari ini di Pagi yang cerah dan menyegarkan... Semua warga Konoha berkumpul dihutan selatan Konoha, tepatnya dimana embun berkumpul, dibawah pohon Sakura, untuk melihat dan mendoakan penghidupan kembali pahlawan dan malaikat mereka... Haruno Sakura...

"Konan, Sasuke kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade. Dijawab dengan anggukan pasti dari keduanya.

Konan, Sasuke dan Tsunade yang akan melaksanakan ritual itu melangkah tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh itu. Konan memandang Sakuke, sedangkan Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan sekilas, setelahnya Sasuke meletakkan lembut kelopak Sakura yang gemerlap itu dengan lembut, seakan takut membuatnya rusak barang sedikit.

Segeralah Konan membacakan mantra-mantra dari sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat usang.

.tring munculah huruf-huruf romawi yang bersinar indah. Setelah itu Konan mengeluarkan sebilah belati berwarna perak.

"Kau siap Sasuke-san?" Ucap Konan. Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Sreet. Konan menggores pergelangan kanan Sasuke, dengan sigap Tsunade yang ada disebelah Sasuke mengobati luka di pergelangannya.

.tes  
beberapa tetes darah Sasuke jatuh tepat di atas kelopak Sakura itu.

'Saku... Ku mohon bangunlah... Untuk ku... Dan semuanya' batin Sasuke

Pelan tapi pasti... Kelopak dengan tetesan darah itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah peti kristal yang begitu indah dan gemerlap terterpa sinar mentari. Konan, Sasuke dan Tsunade otomatis melangkah mundur. Semuanya terdiam, tak berkedip bahkan beberapa orang hingga lupa bernafas.

Syuuu... Entah ilusi atau apa... Pohon Sakura yang seharusnya tidak berbunga dimusim dingin itu berbunga dengan indah dan lebat!

"Bagaimana mungkin..." Ucap Tenten menggantung.

"Sakura-sama...-" Konan dan Sasori tersenyum  
"Ini berhasil..." Sambungnya. Mendengar itu membuat semuanya berteriak haru dan bahagia. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menutupi bahagianya.

"Tapi Sasuke-san...semuanya... Ada satu hal yang harus kalian terima. Sakura-sama... Akan kehilangan semua ingatannya..."

"Apa...?!" Semua tertunduk lesu

"Tak apa... Asal Sakura dapat kembali..." Kata Sasuke.

Semua tersenyum...  
Dan...  
Terperangah... gadis itu... Telah bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis berambut bublegum sepinggang, berkulit bagai porselen dan manik kristal emerladnya, terlihat ia menggunakan dress putih yang terakir ia pakai. Didadanya terlihat kelopak Sakura...

"Sa-Sakura-can..." Ucap Ino

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan!

"Engh? Sa-Sakura?" Suara merdunya... Ia bertanya

"Hahaha baiklah! Namamu... Haruno Sakura... Aku Yamanaka Ino Sahabatmu! Sakura-chan!" Ucapnya ceria. Sebenarnya ia merasa begitu aneh berkenalan dengan orang yang sudah lama kau kenal.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk "Umh! Ya Ino-chan~" setelah berkata seperti itu Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori dan Konan. Merasa dipandang Konan lantas berbicara

"Aku Konan, dan Ini Sasori... Kami adalah pelayan dan Sahabatmu Sakura-sama..." Kata Konan dengan mata berkaca-kaca diikuti anggukan plus senyuman dari Sasori.

Pertamanya Ia terlihat kaget dan bingung tapi segera tersenyum.

Sampai akhirnya giliran sang Uchiha Bungsu. Sasuke.

"Umh?" Tanya Sakura merasa Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam memandangnya.

"Aku... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekat. Lalu Ia bersimpuh, menarik lembut jemari lentik dan mulus Sakura. Lalu menge... Mengecupnya!  
Chup.

"...Tunanganmu... Sakura hime" sambungnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"EHHHH?!"

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?

A/N : Kyaaaaa! Gomenasai! Chap ini guajeeee bangettttt…. Huhuhu ampuni Mici yah T_T

Trus yang udah review dan memberi masukan… makasih baget… suer dah Mici suka banget kalian sudinya me-riview fic Mici yang jeleeekkkkkkkk banget. Arigatou.. selamat natal bagi yang merayakannnn *tabur bunga* sampai jumpa di chap depan ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.

"Aku... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekat. Lalu Ia bersimpuh, menarik lembut jemari lentik dan mulus Sakura. Lalu menge... Mengecupnya!  
Chup.

"...Tunanganmu... Sakura hime" sambungnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"EHHHH?!"

.

.

Yang lain cuma bisa ber 'EH' gaje sedangkan Sakura...

"Tu-tunangan?" Tanyanya dengan pipi yang merona membuatnya tampak begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke mengangguk lantas bangkit berdiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, yang membuat si empunya semakin memerah.

"Engh~ ma-maafkan Aku Sa-sasuke-kun..." Sahut Sakura terbata karena merasa malu diperlakukkan begitu lembut oleh laki-laki tampan yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya didepan semua orang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya saat ini. Sudah lama ia rindukan panggilan itu...

"Hm. Tak apa pelan-pelan saja" ujar Sasuke, belum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggendong Sakura ala Bridal Style.

"S-Sasu..."

Chup! Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura di-di-di-di depan umuummm! *plaak*

BLUSH! Sakura yang sudah memerah semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus overcook -?-

"Kita pulang Saku..." Ucap Sasuke berbisik, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk

.tap. Sasuke melangkah ringan keluar dari hutan berikut Sakura digendongannya.  
Dan yang lain? Cuma bengong!

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"EHHHHH?!" Ok. Itu adalah 'EH' yang kedua kalinya dan aku heran kenapa warga Konoha semuanya lemot kaya Naruto sih? *bantai*

** SasuSaku**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun~ err-apa disini rumahku?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke berhenti didepan kediaman berlambang kipas.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke singkat

"La-lalu rumah Sasuke-kun dimana?"

"Disini juga"

"Ha? Be-berarti ki-kita..."

"Tinggal satu atap Saku hime" potong Sasuke.

BLUSH! Sekarang Sakura yang tadinya lebih tenang sekarang semakin... G-u-g-u-p, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.  
Sedangkan Sasuke? Cuma terseny- bukan! lebih tepatnya... Menyeringai! Eh bentar-bentar nih kenapa? Kok keliatan kaya pengantin baru mau masuk kamar pengantin sih? *plaaaak*

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura diatas ranjang berukuran king size dengan hati-hati dan begitu lembut. Sakura yang merasakannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Saku kau mandi dulu, mau ku siapkan air hangat?" Tanya Sasuke perhatian

"Engh~ ak-aku mau mandi air dingin saja Sasuke-kun biar seger" ucapnya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar..."  
Saat Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu hingga sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung bajunya membuatnya terhenti

"Sa-sasu jangan la-lama~" ucap Sakura manja. Eh kok Sakura amnesia sampai jadi manja begini?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Ya, aku hanya sebentar.." Sahutnya sembari... Mencium lembut kening Sakura

"Umh!"

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu. Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya-?-

"Sa-sasu?" Tanyanya takut-takut. Ia tidak menemukan orang yang sicarinya, tapi benda yang dicari yang ia ditemukan Yup! Pakiannya! Tanpa pikir panjang segeralah dipakaiannya pakaian itu.

Sakura turun menuju ruang makan di lantai satu, karena perutnya sekarang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sasuke-kun? Baru selesai belanja ya?" Tanyanya pada pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja meletakkan bahan makanan di atas meja.

"Hn. Kau lapar Saku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Biar aku yang masak ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Hm? Be-berarti se-selama ini aku tidak pernah memasakkan se-suatu bu-buat Sasuke-kun ya?" Tanya Sakura lirih

"Bu-bukan begitu Saku... A-aku... Mencemaskanmu... Nanti kau lelah bagaimana?"  
Heh mampus kau Sasuke! *bugh!*

Sakura tersenyum "Tak apa Sasu-kun, kau duduk manis saja yah!"

"Hn." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia berpikir kenapa sekarang Ia dan Sakura seperti sepasang suami istri saja? Blush! Baru berpikir begitu saja sudah membuatnya merona seperti ini, syukur aja Sakura memunggunginya.

20 menit kemudian...

"Makanan siap!" Ujar Sakura ceria. Sekarang telah tersuguh berbagai macam makanan yang begitu menggugah selera.

"Ayo makan Sasu-kun!"

"Hn." Sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia terheran-heran yang ia tahu dulu Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa masak! Saya tekankan tidak bisa! Sekarang? Tersuguhlah berbagai makanan lezat di atas meja.

"Loh kok diem sih Sasuke-kun? Ayo makan..."

Segeralah ia tersadar dari lamunanya, tak menunggu lama hingga makanan itu dilahapnya.

"Bagaimana Sasu-kun?"

"..."

"S-sasu..."

"Enak!" Katanya tersenyum.

"A-arigatou..." Sahut Sakura tersipu. Sebenarnya Sasuke telah dibuat terheran sekali lagi. Masakannya benar-benar enak! Ternyata dalam enam bulan Sakura meninggalkan Konoha ia menjadi seorang gadis yang benar-benar perfect!  
**  
**

***skip time***

Malam hari dikediaman Uchiha...  
Sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bersantai di kamar tidur mereka -?- Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di ranjang.

"Sasuke-kun, ini Katana kita?" Tanyanya sembari menunjukkan dua katana yang tergeletak rapih diatas meja. #kapan datengnya tuh katana Sakura?  
Kelihatannya Sakura sudah tak gugup lagi dekat Sasuke, apa itu insting alamiahnya? Entahlah.

"Ya... Kau ingat? Katana kita itu istimewa... Nama Katana ku Tensa Zangetsu sedangkan punya mu..."

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Potong Sakura

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah, aku seperti memiliki suatu ikatan khusus dengan Katana ini seperti... Saat aku dekat denganmu Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Sakura... Kemarilah," Bagai anak kecil yang menurut ayahnya, Sakura segera menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Ada ap-"  
Sreet. Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menariknya hingga terduduk dibelahan kaki Sasuke sehingga saat ini posisi mereka, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke memeluk lembut Sakura sembari menyesap wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang dipeluknya saat ini. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar jantungnya tak melompat keluar.

"Sasu-?"

"Maaf..."

"Eh?"

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Maaf... Maaf.." Ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang bagai mengucapkan mantra. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku tunangannya ini berbalik agar dapat memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... Tatap aku," ucap Sakura lembut sembari menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke hingga hidung mereka pun bersentuhan.

"Tak apa... Ada aku disini hm?" Kata Sakura menenangkan.  
Sasuke yang bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura hanya bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Street. Sasuke memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersentak

"Saku..." Gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus lembut punggung Sasuke

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar sang Uchiha Bungsu yang masih bergelung di selimut tebalnya berikut dengan gadis pin- bentar-bentar dimanakah Sang gadis?

"Engh~ Saku?" Ucap Sasuke celingukan tak menemukan jua seseorang yang ia cari.

.tap sreet. Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasak dari belakang.

"Eh! Sa-sasuke-kun? Sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan!"

***skip time*  
**

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, tadi ada suruhan Tsu-tsunade-sama, agar kita berdua berkumpul di kantor hokage pagi ini"

"Hn. Baiklah ayo!"

Semua orang memandang takjub kedua pasangan muda-mudi ini. Sungguh perpaduan yang serasi. Cantik dan tampan. Ceria dan dingin.

Yuk kita lihat!

Tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven berperawakan dingin dengan pakaian anbu dan katana yang tersemat dipinggangnya, sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis cantik plus manis berambut bublegum tergerai panjang dengan pakaian anbu dan katana tersemat dipunggungnya. Wow! Bagian mananya yang tidak serasi?

Diiringi dengan sapaan dari banyak warga yang berpapasan dengan mereka dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum tulus dari keduanya, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ah! Sasuke,Sakura!-" Sapa Tsunade. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"-Baiklah! Langsung saja! Aku akan mengirim kalian misi untuk melindungi seorang anak raja di Amegakure, tugas kalian hanya mengawalnya hingga Raja pulang dari Kiri, Aku hanya akan mengirim kalian, Sasuke Sakura! Karena ku rasa tugas ini tidak terlalu berat untuk kalian berdua, dan misi ini khusus anbu! Mengerti!  
#Issh Tsunade! Sakura baru lahir kembali kemaren aja udah dikasi misi! Walau pun sih misi gampang buat mereka, tapikan...! Dasar tak perperikemanusiaan! *bogem* lanjut...

"Ha'hai Tsunade-sama"

"Tsunade-sama biar kami ikut dengan Sakura-sama ya!" Ucap Sasori dibalas dengan senyuman Sakura dan deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasori, kau dan Konan sudah ku beri misi" sahut Tsunade.  
Sasuke menyeringai, Sasori dan Konan menggerutu.

"Sudah tak apa, lain kali saja Sasori, Konan" ujar Sakura lembut

"Ha'hai! Sakura-sama!" Ucap Sasori dan Konan bersemangat

"Ck! Ayo Sakura!" Kata Sasuke ketus. Yang lain? Cuma sweatdrop.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas menuju tempat tujuan Amegakure...

Skip bagian perjalanan yah! Author gak bisa bikin denah! *haaa? Dasar Author edan!*

Saat mereka telah sampai didepan pintu kerajaan, mereka lebih dulu telah disambut ramah oleh para pelayan.

"Nona dan tuan adalah anbu yang diutus untuk menjaga tuan muda ya?" Tanya pelayan ramah

"Benar sekali" sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut membuat para pelayan Pria maupun Wanita merona.

"Ma-mari saya antar..."

Sekaya apa sih ni Raja? Nyewa 'calon' ketua anbu tingkat atas plus shinobi 5 negara pula cuma buat mengawal anaknya dikerajaan yang banyak penjaganya? Astaganaganaga sambergledek! *ctarrr*

"Ini kamar tuan muda Kyou, silahkan..." Ucap pelayan undur diri.

.tok "Permisi tuan muda Kyou, saya anbu Konoha yang di utus untuk menjaga tuan muda..." Ujar Sakura sopan

"Masuk" terdengar suara anak kecil berumur 9 tahun tapi terkesan dingin.

Krieeet.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki kamar sang tuan muda. Sang tuan muda menoleh, langsung terpana melihat kecantikan Sakura. Ni anak! Kecil-kecil!

"Selamat siang tuan muda Ren, perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura dan Ini Uciha Sasuke" ucap Sakura sopan tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hm." Sahutnya dengan rona merah mengiasi pipinya.

_'Cih! Awas kau anak kecil!'_ Batin Sasuke

30 menit berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke tetap waspada, tapi sepertinya Sasuke mulai bosan hanya berdiri, berkeliling dan terkadang menangkap basah tatapan memuja seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun pada Sakura'nya' membuat ia ingin sekali mencingcang anak itu. Hingga sang tuan muda angkat bicara.

"Heh kalian berdua! Ini benar-benar tidak seru! Karena ayahku telah membayar kalian jadi, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas selain mengawalku!". Ujarnya sombong. Cih! Ni anak udah bosen idup! Liat tu Sasuke marahnya ampe di ubun-ubun! siap meledakk!

"Tentu tuan muda Kyou" sahut Sakura tabah

"Emh, pertama kalian harus menjadi maid dan bulter ku!" Perintahnya

"Ap-apa?! Kau!" Ucap Sasuke geram

"Sasuke-kun..." Ujar Sakura menenangkan

"Kun? Yang ku tahu, tak sembarangan seorang gadis menambahkan sufixs kun pada seorang pemuda nona, hanya pada pemuda yang dekat atau memiliki hubungan khusus saja" kata Kyou menggurui.

"Umh, ya aku tahu itu... Itu... Aku... Sasuke-kun adalah tu-tunanganku" ucap Sakura merona

Kyou mangap-mangap tak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Huh! Aku tak percaya mana cincin kalian?" Tanya Kyou pantang menyerah

"Itu..."

"Hubungan kami, bukan diikat oleh sebuah cincin atau sejenisnya tapi, hubungan kami diikat dan didasari oleh cinta tuan muda Kyou" kata Sakura bijak, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Hhh! Terserah kalian saja! Sekarang kalian ganti pakaian dengan ini!" Ujar Kyou sembari menyodorkan seragam bulter dan maid berwarna hitam-putih, yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

"Kau!"

"Heh kenapa pantat ayam?!" Ujar Kyou congkak

"Grrr-" saat Sasuke siap mengambil kunai dari kantung senjatanya dan segeralah Sakura mencegahnya.

"Sasu-kun..."

"Hhh! Baiklah! Puas kau setan kecil?!"

"Bweee!"

Sakura tersenyum " Baiklah! Sasu-kun ganti baju di kamar mandi ini, aku dikamar sebelah ya..."

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sang anbu telah menjelma menjadi seorang bulter yang begitu tampan.

Krieet terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar, menampakkan sesosok gadis yang begitu... Maniss! Rambut pink panjang yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi, dengan pakaian maid manis dan rok lima centi diatas lutut, membuat Sakura yang sudah manis semakinnnnn cuteeeeeeeee *bugh!*

"Sasuke-kun?! Tuan muda! Ka-kalian ke-kenapa? Sakit? Hidung kalian berdarah... Biar aku ob-"

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan masalah," sahut Sasuke dan Kyou bersamaan, sampe gagapnya pun barengan.

"Huh?" Sakura terheran

"Su-sudahlah ka-kalian be-berdua a-ambilkan aku makanan sana!"

"A-ayo Saku,"

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju dapur yang letaknya agak jauh, terlihat semua pelayan yang melewati mereka hanya bisa memandang kagum keduanya.

Mereka memasuki dapur disana ada beberapa koki yang sedang memasak.

"Maaf, boleh saya minta makan siang tuan muda kyou?" Tanya Sakura sopan

"T-tentu"

Ok. Adegan kita percepat sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah ke kamar sang tuan muda dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Tuan mud-"

"Cih! Anak ini disuruh bawakan makanan malah tidur!"

"Sttt, jangan ribut Sasuke-kun, ia terlihat kelelahan. Lebih baik kita taruh dulu nampannya dimeja"

"Hn."

Saat Sakura telah meletakkan nampan dengan rapih tak sengaja Sasuke menyenggolnya. Karena tidak dalam konsentrasi penuh Sakura akhirnya...

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sakura!"

... Bruuuk. Fiuh! Untung enggak ketimpa tuh nampan kan tambah sedep tu jatuhnya *plaak* eh Sasuke, Sakura kalian engga pa- BLUSH! Ok sekarang po-posisi mereka... Sakura menindih Sasuke yang terlentang di lantai!

"Sa-saku..." Gumam Sasuke dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Ma-maaf kan ak-"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Suara kyou memekakan telinga.

"Diam kau bocah! Kau akan membuat semua penjaga kesini!" Ujar Sasuke yang segera bangkit dan membantu Sakura, eitss tak lupa dengan semburat di pipi keduanya

"Ck! Ja-jangan melakukan hal tak senonoh di depan a-anak kecil sepertiku tauk! Ap-apa lagi ka-kalian belum me-menikah, dika-kamarku lagi!" Kata Kyou membuang mukanya menutupi darah yang mengalir(lagi) poor Kyou.

BLUSH!  
"A-apa yang kau katakan bocah! Kau berpikir terlalu berlebihan!"

"Tu-tuan muda... Ini semua bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan, begini ceritanya..."

Baiklah hari ini ditutup dengan cerita fakta dari Sakura, dan pertengkaran kembali antara Kyou dan Sasuke.

Next Day...

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure.

"..."

"Hahaha kau benar-benar hebat Ino" terdengar percakapan para gadis cantik yang terdiri dari Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Konan dan Sakura.

"Eh iya Sakura, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino misterius

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya ini sudah merinding sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya I-ino?"

"Sasuke...-" Sahut Ino menyeringai

Glek.

"-Kaliankan tinggal satu atap, mesra banget lagii" sambung Ino

"A-apaan sih Ino!" Sahut Sakura merona

"Su-sudah Ino-chan, ka-kasian Sa-sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata

"Huuh! Iya nih Ino! Ino denger tuh Hinata! Bwee" ucap Sakura dengan imutnya. Sakura? Hinata? Yep readers and reviewers Sakura dan Hinata udah pren-nan lagi! Yeay! *rebong!*

"Ahh! Udahan berantemnya ada yang lebih seru tau!" Ujar Tenten

"Apaan Ten?" Sahut Ino antusias

"Di konoha akan diadakan pesta dansa!"

"Haaa?" Semuanya mangap-mangap.

"Kapan? Kapan Ten?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Lusa, masa ratu gosip gak tahu sih! Makanya jangan selalu nempel sama si Sai itu!"

"Bi-biarin" yak! Senjata makan tuan Ino! Gyahahaha *bekep*

"Ok Girl's! Kita akan datang ke pesta itu! Dan dengan catatan kalian harus membawa pasangan masing-masing!"

Ada yang serius, ada yang memutar mata bosan de el el

"Ha'hai Tenten,Ino"

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

Mind to Review?

A/N : Gomen ya minna-san Mici enggak bias bales reviewnya kalian, tapi sebagai gantinya Mici udah apdet fic-aneh ini *plaak*. Ehehe beneran Makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan ripiu…. 'Suksema' (bahasa Bali' Mici asli orang Bali loh! Salam kenal yah Minna-san )

Jangan lupa Review yawwww Met tahun baru 2013 !


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura no Tensi  
**  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hattori Mici

Warnings : typo(s),OOC,abal,aneh, penggunaan atribut dari berbagai anime and etc.

Tolong jangan Flame aku ya… soalnya aku baru di FF. kalu member kritik dan saran yang membangun aku tentunya seneng banget… Sankyu^^

.

.  
.

Hey-hey... Kenapa sekarang Konoha Mall jadi penuh sesak begini sih? Bahkan para cowok yang biasanya tidak mementingkan penampilan mereka saja ikut berbondong-bondong ke Konoha Mall, khususnya di stan Pakaian pesta. Ok! Aku lupa membaca selebaran mengenai pesta dansa yang dilaksanakan Konoha malam ini.

Yup! Kita lihat 5 cewek cantik yang sedang berbincang di kediaman Yamanaka ini.

"..."

"..."

"Ok! Para gadis, jangan lupa dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Kita berkumpul di depan Aula kota malam ini jam setengah delapan! Mengerti?" Tanya Ino semangat.

"Ha'hai"

Pukul tujuh malam di kediaman Uchiha...

"Sasuke-kun tidak nyaman memakai itu ya?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terlihat menggunakan pakaian biasa yang bersih, handuk terlihat bertengger dipundaknya. Kelihatannya ia baru selesai mandi.  
Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memandang tuxedonya hanya tersenyum tipis, memang sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak nyaman menggunakannya, walau itu ditutupinya. Kalau orang lain melihatnya pasti merasa Sasuke fine-fine aja, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura begitu mengerti dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke temasuk kata ambigunya. Tapi yah! Sasuke juga mau tampil maksimal untuk mendampingi Sakuranya inikan?

"Tak apa Saku"

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak-tidak kalau Sasuke-kun tidak nyaman, jangan dipaksakan Sasu-kun...-"

"-nah pakai ini saja yah?" Sambung Sakura sembari menyodorkan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam simple.

"Hn." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum

**Tak lama kemudian ...  
**

.tap mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang, dan Sakura yakin itu Sasuke. Tanpa ragu ia menghadap kebelakang memunggungi televisi. Dan yang yang dilihatnya adalah...

BLUSH! "Sa-sasuke-kun...-"

Sakura tersenyum "S-sangat tampan..."

"H-hn."

"Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu Sasuke-kun."

Chup.

Ujar Sakura melesat sembari mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa sadar menyentuh pipinya, dimana tadi Sakura menciumnya. Lalu menyeringai  
'Ternyata Sakura-ku semakin nakal ya'  
**  
.Gak lama.**

Tap. "Sasu-kun! Ayo!"

BLUSH! "Sa-saku..."

"Sasu-kun! Ayo cepat nanti si ibab itu marah. Jangan bengong gitu donk! Ayo!"

Sasuke masih blushing itu pun hanya pasrah ditarik tunangannya ini. Penasaran dengan penampilan Sakura yang WOW hingga membuat Sasuke blushing? Lihat saja... Nanti *plaak*

Di Depan Aula Kota.  
Disana sudah ada multiple couple terdiri SaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina,SasoKona. Berikut pasangan SasuSaku yang baru tiba.

Tanpa disengaja mereka berbaris saling menghadap pasangannya, kelompok cowok, dan cewek. Penasaran dengan penampilan mereka? Yuk kita lihat!  
Dari kelompok cowok ada Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Sasori menggunakan tuxedo bedanya Naruto yang paling berantakan tapi tetap terlihat cool and... Penampilan Sasuke yang paling beda menggunakan kemeja putih 2 kacing dari atas sengaja dibuka, dipadukan dengan blazer hitam yang menambahkan kesan cool plus maskulin.

Sedangkan kelompok cewek  
Hinata, menggunakan gaun malam panjang berwarna ungu tua, gaun yang dipakainya itu memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, dan terlihat begitu glamour. Penampilan Hinata itu membuat Naruto tak berkedip dan membuat Hinata menahan pingsannya -?-

Ino, Kalau gaun Ino sih yang paling err-sexy diantara semuanya, gaun tiga belas centi diatas lutut, berwarna orange fresh dengan berbagai kelap-kelip. Terlihat cocok dengan kulit mulusnya. Melihat itu membuat Sai yang biasanya tersenyum palsu, sekarang tersenyum setaaann! *bugh*

Tenten, tak terlepas dari budaya chinanya, ia memakai gaun khas sana (apa namanya ya?)Berwarna merah cerah dengan berbagai lukisan china yang indah, gaun panjang itu ternyata a-agak terbelah disisi kaki kiri dan kanan. Penampilan Tenten tentunya selalu membuat Neji err-Blushing

Konan, menggunakan gaun simple tanpa lengan, berwarna biru tua,kerahnya berbentuk V neck yang memamerkan sidikit belahan dadanya. rambutnya yang biasanya dihias dengan bunga origami, sekarang diganti dengan jepit bentuk topi mungil yang membuat Sasori selalu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Sakura, menggunakan dress berwarna soft fuchsia berbahan chiffon lapis furing satin, sebatas lutut. Merupakan dress tanpa bahu, yang memamerkan leher dan bahunya yang putih bagai porselen. Dipadukan dengan flatshoes perak. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja digerai dan menutupi bahunya yang terbuka. Terlihat dressnya yang paling simple. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya paling istimewa, sungguh manis nan suci. Tak hayal membuat Sasuke tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sang kekasih.

Semua mata memandang takjub pada multiple couple ini. Sungguh, serasi. Para pemuda dengan sigap menggandeng kekasih mereka masing-masing, membuat para gadis merona dan tersenyum lembut. Woy para cowok? Udah latihan siang malem buat dansa ya? *bugh!*

Wow kelihatannya udah mau mulai nih. Semuanya sudah siap berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing, termasuk multiple couple kita ini.

"Hadirin sekalian, sebelum dansa kita mulai, saya umumkan bahwa akan dicari pasangan teromantis, dan pemenangnya akan mendapat liburan di pantai Nagi!-"

Ada yang menguap bosan, ada yang bersemangat,ada yang komat-kamit entah berdoa apa, ada yang biasa saja dll"

"-Silahkan!" Jdek. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba lampu aula sedikitt meredup tapi tetap terang, dan diputarlah lagu slow nan romantis yang mengiringi dansa... Sungguh sungguh... romantis. Mari kita lihat pasangan Sasusaku.

"Saku... Hari ini kau sangat cantik" bisik Sasuke. #loh bukannya Sakura cantik setiap saat? (Sasuke: namanya juga menggoda gadisku yang imut" ini ) preet *chidori!*

"A-arigatou" Sakura benar-benar memerah! Saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke ditengkuknya. Apa lagi dengan posisi mereka saat ini, hm. Ya, posisi layaknya berdansa kedua lengan Sasuke bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura, dibalas dengan lengan Sakura yang mengalung nyaman di lehernya.

Sasuke mengangkat lembut dagu Sakura, membuat emerlad Sakura menatap mata Oxny-nya.

'Aku ingin...'

"Sa-sasu?-"

Chup.

'...merasakan bibirnya yang begitu menggodaku selama ini.'

Sakura yang masih terpaku, tindakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Melihat mata Sasuke yang terpejam, reflek membuatnya terpejam juga. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing itu, entah kapan menjadi semakin... Yah tahulah... Lihat aja posisi mereka sekarang! Tubuh Sakura agak melayang karena dipeluk Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tangan Sakura tetap posisi semula tapi, dibeberapa bagian belakang blazernya agak kusut karena diremas pelan Sakura.

"Mmph~"  
Bahkan mereka enggak sadar ditontonin sama semua orangg! Bahkan kebanyakan ada yang blushing bahkan nosebleed!

"Mmph! Sa-sasu-kun~" terdengar Sakura mengerang kecil karena kehabisan oksigen, Naruto yang mengerti dan memang agak mesum itu pun bersiul mencoba mengingatkan sahabatnya itu. Dan akhirnya Sasuke sadar juga dan melepaskan pangutannya. Terpampang jelaslah wajah Sakura yang begitu err-menggoda, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan bibirnya yang mengkilap dan merah merekah. Sakura hanya bisa menyadarkan dirinya didada bidang Sasuke, terlihat wajahnya telah merah sempurna, berikut Sasuke dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"E-ehem... Ba-baiklah sepertinya kita su-sudah mendapatkan pe-pemenangnya!" Ujar sang pembawa acara tergagap karena habis menyaksikan adegan rate T+ tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke se-agresif itu padamu Sakura, apa hubungan kalian sudah seserius itu?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berkedip nakal. Disusul dengan meronanya wajah Sakura.

"Ino... Jangan mulai lagi-" ucap Tenten

"-Sakura kapan kau akan ke Pantai Nagi itu dengan Sasuke?" Sambungnya. Wah ini sih enggak ada bedanya.

"Eng, be-besok" sahut Sakura

"Wow aku dengar satu kamar lagi... Oh iya di rumah, kalian juga satu kamar ya? Ehem, jangan-jangan..." Kata Ino menggodanya lagi.

"INO! Awas ka-"  
Tap.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Tanya merona.

"H-hn" sahut Sasuke tak kalah merona. Asal kalian tahu ya, sejak kejadian kemarin, Sasuke dan Sakura akan langsung blushing berat jika tak sengaja beradu pandang.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke singkat lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cieeeee" ujar seluruh kampung *plaak*

"Sasuke-kun pelan-pelan dong jalannya." Ujar Sakura kesal saat mereka sudah memasuki kediaman Uciha, tempat mereka tinggal.  
Sasuke tetap diam, tapi tidak juga memelankan langkahnya hingga memasuki kamar tidur mereka.

"Sasu-kun!" Sreet. Bruuk. Sakura menarik Sasuke hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke ranjang empuk berukuran king size itu. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sasu-kun kenapa?" Tanya Sakura mengelus lembut wajah Sasuke, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-saku aku..."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku?" Ujar Sakura.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku takut kau marah padaku karena ke-kajadian kemarin..." Sahutnya seraya mengelus balik Sakuranya.

Sakura menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Aku tidak marah Sasuke-kun, ka-karena... karena aku juga me-menginginkan Sasu-kun!" Ujarnya malu-malu lantas memeluk Sasuke, menutupi wajahnya yang merah seperti buah kesukaan tunangannya ini.

Sasuke menyeringai setan. Lalu melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah tunangannya.  
"Benarkah?-"

"Umh!" Sakura mengangguk imut. Semakin membuat Sasuke ingin mengigitnya saja.

"Aku mau..." Saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya keleher jenjang Sakura, lalu mengendusnya. Seperti vampire ingin mengigit mangsanya.

"Kyaaa! Sasu-kun ingin memakanku! Sasu-kun ku lapar! Ayo kita makan!" Jerit Sakura imut, lugu nan polos. Kyaa! Imutnya jadi seratus kali lipat! Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Mengikuti Sakura yang sudah pergi terbirit-birit ke dapur kediaman itu.  
Jadi inget, ia begitu berubah derastis jika bersama tunangannya ini. Dulu saat ia melawan musuh musuhnya ia terlihat begitu cantik namun tegas dan terselip kesan begitu cool. Kalau saat bersama Sasuke ia terlihat cantik, lugu, polos nan imuttt.

Pagi hari ...  
"Saku... Bangun. Ayo berangkat!"

"…"

**T**o **b**e continue**d**...

.

.

A/N : Kyaaa feelnya gak kerazaaa *bugh* Maaf yah Mici baru update sekarang udah nunggu yah? #huuu ke ge er-an *plaak* Maaf juga yah chap ini Cuma dikit soalnya Mici lagi focus belajar persiapan Ujian Nasional kenaikan ke SMA doain Mici yah^^ Umh, ya Arigatou sudah sempat baca dan ripiu Mici seneng banget

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
